The Freezing Heroes
by AzureKing
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Kazuya Aoi brothers in all but blood lost their sister to alien beings called NOVA. Now, out for revenge these boys train most of their lives to reach that goal. However, will their training be enough against the monstrous challenges ahead? Can they be strong enough to survive the mental horrors that await them? The only way to know is to read and wait!
1. Chapter 1

_AK: Hi~! Everyone this a new crossover I've been workig and hoping to finish! This a Naruto AU that he becomes the first- welll, I'll leave that until next chapter. Anyway this is Naruto harem fanfic here's the girls list, Elizabeth Mably,Charles Bonaparte,Ingrid Bernstein,Creo Brand,Cassie Lockheart, Arnett McMillan, Attia Simmons, Satellizer , Violet L. Bridget, and Chiffon Fairchild. _

_Also, Kazuya will get __Rana Linchen and Ouka Tenjouin for his pairing! And he'll be more confident and powerful compare to his canon counterpart. _

_Please enjoy this start of this story! _

Two boys of the age of sixteen were sitting on the ground looking at a grave marker, "…and that's what me and Kazuya have been doing since your death…nee-chan." The boy who said that was Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze the son of Kushina Uzumaki the world's most feared woman who won many wars without a scratch and Minato Namikaze the smartest genius in the world who made the best computer's in the modern world, sadly, they shortly died after the 8th NOVA attack.

The boy beside Naruto smiles sadly, "I know you would've wanted us to be normal until West Genetics takes us, but we didn't want that life. We…wanted to make you proud!" The boy smiles with confidence, "We train so hard for many years under Nero-sensei, that we gain more skills and power than we original thought! Kazuha-onee-chan… we are going to fight NOVA's and avenge you…we understand what you meant all those years ago…granted it took Nero two years to pound that into our thick heads!" he laugh in happy tone. This boy is Kazuya Aoi, his parents were close friends with Naruto that when they heard the news of their deaths they took Naruto into their family and raise him. The two boys treated themselves as brothers despite blood and D.N.A., when Kazuya's mother and father died during a car accident their sister, Kazuha Aoi, took the role of the parent while also become a Pandora soldiers fighting against NOVA's aliens from a different dimension! They live happily in their grandfather home…however another tragedy struck them! Kazuha died in the last NOVA attack and the boy's become all alone once more. One day Naruto swore to get revenge for the monsters that made his brother cry and left to become stronger. Kazuya went with Naruto as well to help him gain strength and to avenge his sister and both of their parents deaths.

They both stood up and bowed at the grave, "Nee/Onee-chan…we promise…to kick some ass!" They both said with confident grins and bump their fists. "This is our choice like you have made to save your friends, we shall protect your home and honor!" they said in perfect unison! As a helicopter came above them, Kazuya pick up his luggage and also pick a katana then used its sash to put it behind his back. Naruto grab his belongings and also pick up a 3 feet long item that was covered in a white cloth that was a make shift sling. They look one last time at the grave, "Don't worry we'll visit…and with friends." Kazuya said as Naruto smiles gently. They enter the flying machine knowing their goals are just close to being complete…however…little did they know that this is the start of war.

After the helicopter landed, the two new students walked into the helicopter and sat down in front of a 17-year-old girl also wearing the West Genetics school uniform as they took off. She has blond-brown hair that reaches to her shoulders, with two tied up bangs covering her cheeks and two forehead bangs split up in the middle, closed eyes, and C to D-cup breasts.

"Hi, I'm Chiffon Fairchild, the student council president of West Genetics." she greeted with a smile.

"Hello~! It's nice to meet a kind girl." Naruto said making the student council president blush.

"Uh, hi…" Kazuya responded as well, blushing.

"Is something troubling you?" the student president asked Kazuya.

"No…" Kazuya responded, shaking his head.

Naruto chuckles at his brother shyness, "Don't worry, he was just born retarded."

Kazuya look at Naruto with shock in his eyes, "Naruto!"

"I'm just kidding!" the boy laughs as Chiffon giggles at the brothers antics.

"Now then, it may be somewhat sudden, but let's have a review before you two are admitted. I hate to see you both have a tough time on your first day there!"

"Actually..." Kazuya started.

"We know most of the basics of Pandora and limiters…" Naruto told her making her shock to learn classified information.

"But, how do you two know such classified knowledge?" she asked.

"It's from our sensei that met many Pandora's and has a friend who tells him the stuff." Kazuya said.

"I see… what is his name?" Chiffon asked.

"Nero Knight…" they said with some pride and sadness.

"As in the God slayer of the West, the one that people say that can kill a NOVA without a Pandora!?" she yelled.

Naruto nods grinning at her reaction, "Yes to the first question and the second he never told us. Anyway, we know about **Volt weapons**, **Freezing**, **Stigma's, **and lastly **Ereinbar Set**." He said making nod at the info forgetting that she was the one to help THEM.

"Also, I can make a Free-mmmmmuph!" Kazuya was silence when Naruto quickly slams his jaw making the kind boy bite his tongue! "ITAI!"

"BAKA! Nero told you and me to keep our training under wraps until we meet with the old hag!" Naruto yelled at him with his head turning into a giant making Chiffon coward into a corner. "Anyway, anything you want to say before we land Chiffon-chan?"

"Well…yes… the battle against Nova is like a gambling with death itself. Even so, fighting all we can do in order to survive. Just like your sister… Just like how the fearless Aoi Kazuha-san did, until her own dance came to an end."

Naruto looked at Kazuya, who nodded sadly.

"Onee-san…" he whispered.

"However, despite her bravely she made, that was one battle in the war against the Nova that still rages on. That's why we attend the military academy, West Genetics."

Naruto then looked out the window to see a large school campus as the carrier descended.

"_So this is West Genetics, eh?_" he thought, as she heard the pilot talk to the control tower.

With the plane landing on the runway, the new students finally arrived at West Genetics. As soon as they stepped out, Naruto jumped out and lay on the ground.

"Land!" he moaned, "Sweet solid land!"

"It seems that Naruto-san hates flying." Chiffon noted in amusement.

Kazuya laughed as Naruto got back up to see another girl wearing a Genetics school uniform with waist-length black hair, greenish-gray eyes, and the same figure and bust size as Chiffon.

"Hi! Welcome to West Genetics!" the girl said, "I hope you had fun on your big field trip, Chiffon!"

"I did!" the kind girl turns to the boys, "She's Ticy Phenyl, the Vice-President of the Student Council, so you'll be seeing her around a lot."

"It's so nice to meet you." Ticy said bowing and smiling at the brothers.

Naruto and Kazuya bowed back, as they heard a huge explosion.

"What was that?" a stunned Naruto asked.

"The Carnival." Chiffon answered.

The boys looked at each other.

"Carnival?"

"Oh, you see it's this-"

"SWEET MOTHER OF JACK THE RIPPER AND GILGAMESH!" Naruto yells and scaring everyone, as he ran off in some direction.

"Wait! Where are you going, Naruto-san!?" Chiffon asked as Naruto was still running.

"HAVE TO PASS A MASSAGE TO OLD HAG FROM PERVY OLD HERMIT!"…and.…he's gone…wow…

Chiffon turns to Aoi to hopefully get some answers and the boy sighs, "A teacher of Naruto's wanted him to mail a massage to a…" he got out Naruto's bag and pull out a note, "to a…Margaret-baa-chan."

Chiffon gasps, "That's the headmistress!"

Kazuya shrugged, "Eh…knowing my brother…he'll do something either heroic or…very stupid…possibly both if I'm involved."

_Meanwhile with Naruto_

Naruto was talking to Sister Margaret, "…and that's what the old man wanted me to relay."

The nun was shock to the core what this boy had told her, "But…even so your sister only had…"

Naruto looks at her as if looking down on her, "Don't you dare think I forgot!" This made the headmistress flinch at the tone, "I haven't forgotten the people responsible for her death either!" Margaret started to sweat as the cold feeling of death covered her like heavy blanket as Naruto body started to have a dark form around him, "_**Never forget my deal…you leave Kazuya and I alone. And don't even try to monitor us…and if you do…I swear not even God will save you!"**_ he said in demonic tone.

Margaret nodded as the darkness was lifted off of Naruto. "I understand, also about the seven people you mention that kill Nero…"

Naruto eyes widen as he felt slight fear and anger, "Yes?"

"We couldn't find anything. It's as if they been total erased from existence." She said as she close her eyes.

"Damn…" the blond boy curse as he hoped that it was good news. "Alright…thank you for telling me. I'll go find Kazuya and maybe get him to the dorms." He said as he bowed then left.

The nun sighs as she left the devil's embrace was lifted off her shoulders. "I'm getting to old for this." She look at Naruto who tripped down the stairs, "And, I swear that boy receive most of mother's personality and quirks." She said as a sad smile came at her face missing the girl that she calls her daughter.

Naruto was suddenly on top of a pillar and looks at a battleground that Pandora's used for the carnival, "Hoo…so this is a carnival? It seems pretty much a one sided massacre." He said as he saw a blond woman slashing down her opponents without hesitation. This young woman has long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and sports medium blue eyes. She also wears a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. Her Genetics uniform is also unique compared to the standard issue Pandora uniform, donning a long red dress that reaches to her ankles with gold accents. The dress is open at the top, giving view to her shoulders and breasts. The sleeves have crowned shoulder guards that bear the Genetics emblem.

Naruto smiles at the woman finally noticing one thing about her…the young lady had huge breasts. "It's been awhile…my little Satellizer-chan." He smiles but frowns how she brutality broke a girl hands for trying to touch her. "It seems that bastard Louis has made her gain aphephobia." He made his hand went through his hair in frustration, "Damnmit! I should have visit her when I had the chance." Then he sees a red-haired female who attacks Satellizer and made the roof collapsed. He left as he gut was telling him to find his brother.

_Meanwhile with Kazuya_

Meanwhile, Chiffon and Ticy were giving Kazuya the tour of the school.

"The training area up ahead to where the Carnival is underway…"

Chiffon was interrupted by the glass ceiling breaking in front of them as Ganessa, her cloths torn and breasts showing, landed on the nearby stairs, panting as she got up. "Damn! How the hell, did she get this much power in such a short amount of time?"

She looked to see the new student Kazuya, the boy blinking at her appearance and having a slight nosebleed.

"Eek! What are you staring at?!" she shrieked, covering herself

"It's nothing, sorry." he mumbled as he wiped his blood off his face.

Just then, Satellizer landed in front of Ganessa, to her displeasure.

"Nee-san? You were alive?" Kazuya suddenly asked, taking a step toward Satellizer, who looked back at him for a moment before turning her attention back to Ganessa.

"You're Kazuha nee-san, aren't you!?"

Kazuya ran into Satellizer and hugged her from behind making her drop her weapon in shock.

Chiffon and Ticy blinked as they watched Kazuya and the girl get pin to a wall, both of them falling to the floor in a very compromising position.

"That idiot! Doing that to the Untouchable Queen, of all people?!" Chiffon squeaked, putting her hand to her mouth as Ticy looked scared.

"S-She's gonna kill him!"

Meanwhile, Kazuya was not letting go of Satellizer, who was reacting in a… feminine-like way with a frightened and flustered look on her face as she tried to bring her dress down so her panties and garter belt won't show.

"Hey wait, why is she acting all shy and girly all of a sudden?" Chiffon wondered.

"Girly?" Ticy asked confused.

"I missed you so much! Don't leave me ever again!" Kazuya cried, rubbing his face into her covered breasts.

"You… Let go of me! Let go- Ah! Please!" Satellizer wailed, trying her hardest not to moan, as her breasts are her weak point.

Kazuya's held onto her as grid-like pattern spread itself on the ground from Kazuya, rendering Satellizer, Chiffon, and Ticy unable to move.

"What the? I can't move!" Chiffon cried.

"_A Freezing this strong?_" Satellizer thought, panicking, "_What's the meaning of this?_"

"Watch out!" Ticy screamed, pointing upwards at an attacking Ganessa.

"I finally got you!" Ganessa shouted in glory as she bought her chains down for the kill, "This is my victory!"

"Oh no!" The student council president

"I can't move!"

One second later, Satellizer close her eyes.

Satellizer opens her eyes to see a boy with sun-kissed hair standing before her and the boy who was still clinging onto her. Her eyes widen and tears started to pool as they ran down, the boy was none other Naruto who was grinning. However his left arm was on the ground! It seems he was protecting them from Ganessa attack. "Naruto-nii-sama!?" she yells as she saw him walking towards her with a smile. She blushes as he stopped and looks at his brother who was still clinging on her body.

He rises up his right foot and slams it down on Aoi's head, "ITAI!"

Naruto pulled him Satellizer and near his face, "OI! WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO!?" the blond boy yelled demanding why was he molesting the poor girl.

"Naruto! Kazuha she's back loo-" he turn back to see the blond girl who was still blushing and covering herself. "…oh…" he said in sadness and embarrassment. "uhh…gomen na sai!" he bowed to the girl.

"Hey! WHY THE HELL, ARE YOU IN MY WAY FROM BEING NUMBER ONE!?" The red-haired student yells at Naruto who took Kazuya's katana.

"No reason except my morals in battle…never strike an opponent who already down!" he yells as he charge at the girl who use her chains to kill him. However, his eyes widen as he dodged each chain and remove the sheath of the blade. "Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Piercing Fang!" he held the weapon in underhand style and slash off the chains into tiny bits! As Ganessa was shock at the boy's power and what he did to her Volt Weapon. But, she just realizes that Naruto was in front of her, "Uzumaki Kenjutsu: Maelstrom slash!"

*_SHING* _

Everyone was speechless as Naruto made a diagonal slash at the girl who fell to the ground. She was knocked out by the boy as he walks towards his severed arm and look at Chiffon, "Uh, can you get me a medic? I'm started to feel faint." He said as he left arm drips blood.

Chiffon nodded and took Ticy with her to get some faculty help, "We'll be right back!"

Naruto nodded as Kazuya gave him his shoulder to lean on, "You alright, Naruto?" but suddenly got bop in the head!

"BAKA! You such an idiot for jumping into things!" he yelled as Kazuya head had a comedic bump on the head with smoke coming from it. "Yeah, I'm fine compare to our training this light wound." He said making his brother nod in agreement. They started to walk in the direction of Chiffon, but Naruto looks at Satellizer one last time and winks at her, "You know Satellizer…you've gotten more beautiful than the last time I saw you!" he said in happy tone that made the Untouchable Queen blush as he walk with his brother to get his arm reattach ASAP.

Satellizer sat there with a huge blush on her face, "Naruto-nii-sama..." she whispered to herself smiling at the name.

However it wasn't just her who was happy to see Naruto arriving to West Genetics! One girl with smiling at Naruto, she has long, curly blond hair that extends all the way down her back and dark blue eyes. She wears the standard West Genetics Pandora Uniform. "Naruto-kun...I can't believe your here. I miss you so much!" she said,

Another girl who was witnessing from a rooftop was also smiling, this girl has a small, petite girl with short, silvery-white hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is twisted into two curls-tails at both sides of her head, giving it somewhat of a typhoon shape. "Naruto-kun, it's been four years since we last meet, but why are you here?" she wonders as she smiled as jump off the building. "I've got to tell the others!"

_Meanwhile inside the female dorms_

A girl with blue hair smiles sultry as she looks at a picture of Naruto and Kazuya walking together. "Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Kazuya Aoi they make fine additions to my limiters." she said as three boys massaged her body and poured her wine.

_**End of chapter**_

_**I hope everyone like this new crossover I'd made. If you want a question to be answered tell me in your review please! And also please LONG reviews they give me inspiration to make longer chapters! and if you want Naruto or Aoi to get one more girl into their harem give 5 reasons and I'll let you know next chapter. Also, there'll be lemons in this story so pump for it!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**AK: Hey, everyone! This is possible my longest chapter I ever wrote! Under a week too, anyway this will showed that Kazuya can kick ass like his brother! Also, I am adding a few characters from my favorite new anime Dangan Ronpa. They will just have a minor role for now as later in the story it becomes a major role. Also, this will show Naruto real power as well…more like glimpse and his berserker button.**_

_**NOW Q&A time! **_

Jose19:_** The question to who stronger Kazuya and Naruto. They are both equally powerful, in all overall terms of power. And I agree with your comment of Limiters wearing skirts, hell might as well cross-dress! I hope this chapter will make ya happy!**_

ken lim_**: yes he can. But, he needs to have a baptism first. I will explain later in the story. **_

CrimsonDragonKnight: _**sorry, but just adding Dangan Ronpa just to spice things up nothing more than that I swear!**_

Irishmac_**: maybe later in the story, I might set a poll. **_

Blazeblue: _** thanks for the heads-up and thank yourself too! I needed a good reason to start this up and so thanks! Please give more reasons if you those girls to be in Naruto harem. And enjoy the chapter!**_

_**Well…now…please enjoy this longest piece I've ever written!**_

_**Also, I would like to point out that **_Jebest4781_** and **_SoulEmbrace2010_** were the ones who help me crated this story. So thank them as well.**_

_**CHAPTER START!**_

Naruto and Kazuya were in their room as Naruto got out a type of ointment from the katana bottom and use it on the stump of the arm he has, and then connect it with the severed arm as steam came out of the wound as it healed without a scar or small trace. "ohhhh!" Naruto moans as the healing was done.

Kazuya looks at his arm to see if there was any part that was wrong, "Alright we're in for the clear!" Kazuya said as he and Naruto bump fists. "It's a good thing Master Nero told us Limiters have higher healing rate then regular people." He stated as he got out a laptop and uses a cord to connect to his phone.

Naruto nods, "At least we got an excuse this time! You contacting the others?" he said in a serious tone as his brother type keystrokes as fast as lightning.

"Yup, though we may be the only ones who arrived at the destinations and also got a head start our 'search'." Aoi turns his chair to look at Naruto as the laptop screen had '_Nero's Nexus Online'. _"Alright we're on!" he turn back as three other windows for video chat was on.

Naruto gets in the video screen as well, "Hey, guys long time no see!" he yells as one girl giggle some elegantly and sweet as honey that made Naruto smile. "Yo, Celes-chan!" he yells.

"Fufufufu…greetings to you as well, Naruto-kun." The video of the girl enlarge showing the girl that has a slim figure and pale skin. She has black hair in two large twin-drill pigtails, red eyes, gold earrings, and black nail polish. Celes wears Gothic Lolita style clothing with a black and white dress with a fitted long sleeve wind breaker, thigh highs with white laces at the top, a white bonnet with ribbons on the sides, a red tie and high pumps with buckle straps (which resembles a maid outfit but is more stylish). "How are you enjoying your new lives at West Genetics?" she asked politely as Naruto smirks.

"Well…I got my arm cut off!"

Another video came up online as this one was a boy was a tall, slim figure and usually wears a black suit. He wears a white shirt underneath and a green necktie. He has short blond hair and he wears white framed glasses. The boy sighs as he glares at Naruto, "You're supposed to be Nero-sensei's best student and yet you constantly cause trouble! You make me sick to think you're at my level!" he said with spite as Naruto looks at him with a frown.

"Sorry Togami, I got a little flamboyant and got hurt." He truthfully said.

Togami smirks, "Well…seeing that you apologize to me has lifted your mistake away…but, don't let this happen again! Aoi-san I trust you make sure the baka doesn't get into more trouble?" he looks at the freezing-user as he nods. "Good, anyway where's Kirigiri?" he asked as the third box was still empty.

"I apologize for my computer's video screen." The voice was an emotionless female voice as everyone saw the last person finally in view. Kirigiri is a relatively tall, pretty girl with purple eyes and a pale complexion. She wears her lavender hair down and with a braid on the left side, tied with a black ribbon. Her outfit consists of a dark purple collared jacket over a white blouse and brown tie, along with a short black skirt and heeled knee-high boots. She also wears custom-made black gloves. "I just enter my room in East Genetics. Naruto…I have some news and it's not good." She said as her face had become even paler then before. Naruto nods for her to continue, "It's Louis, he's here in East Genetics." she explain making Naruto eyes filled with rage and killing intent. "Also, he stills wants Satellizer as some kind of object for his...sick pleasures." she said with a tired sigh.

Naruto looks at Kazuya to talk in his place as he got into a lotus position and made deep, calm breathes, "Alright, let's do our report. Naruto and I got word that Sister Margaret has no idea where are master killer's are."

Togami scoffs at that knowledge, "Of course they would say that! Master was killed by a team specialized to murder him! You think they would just tell us- scratch that- the world's, most powerful person to be titled as a God slayer was killed something other than a Pandora?" he rhetorically asked in the question he gave Aoi Kazuya.

Celes giggles once more, "Indeed, it would not only raise not only questions but also power hungry fools to seek them. Also, that we are the only ones who saw..." she stops as tears in her eyes. "Who saw...saw..._*sniff, sob* _masters death." she said as some tears fell to her milky, pale cheeks.

Kirigiri gain sympathetic look, "Celestia, please don't cry. Nero wouldn't want us to mourn over his death." she said and Celes nodded.

Naruto got back with his brother, "Alright, anyone else got something to add?"

Togami sighs, "I spend at least 800,000,000 of all the worlds' currency to get nothing and get it all back today. But, still I got nothing in the end."

Kirigiri nods, "I only receive recent knowledge that Nero left us a will call that I've just starting to work on." she said getting all the attention of her friends. "It seems that master was researching about NOVA and Pandora's. From what I can get gather, in the last page he talks about seven sins and six perfections..." Kirigiri told them as she showed them the page. "Look as you can see the book is filled with Latin in reverse form."

"What does that mean?" Kazuya asked what's on everyone mind.

Kirigiri brushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "As of right now...I don't know. But, it would make sense why he took all seventeen of us as students."

Naruto nods at that, "Can you get this done?"

Kirigiri allowed her face to crack a smile that made rest relief, "Of course, I am world's best detective! Also, you want me to keep on Louis while I'm not cracking down on will?" she asked.

Naruto nods, "please, I have a feeling that I'll have to take action on him... and very soon." He told with as he was all serious and left no room for jokes.

"Alright, I'll send you daily e-mails on him and when he gets a Pandora with a psyche check." She told him the info that she will bring making Naruto smile.

"Well, I think that I speak for everyone here when I say that today was rather successful." Celes sweetly told them.

Kazuya smiles, "indeed! Not only we got a lead but no one was hurt. Alright we'll come back two days from now, agreed?" he grins as everyone nod. "Also, Togami I may need to borrow some money."

The male nods, "How much this time?" he asked

"100,000,000 and maybe more in the future." he asked as Togami raise a eyebrow.

"Normally...I wouldn't ask what you going to use the money, since I can get that much back and times it by 5. But, I'm curious...why do you need this much? You always asked for the minimum and never ask over 5,000,000, so why?"

Naruto gives a grim to all as Kazuya let Naruto take up his chair and the total space of the video camera. "Because, I fear that things may not go as I planned and I am have to bribe people and many other things as well that I may not agree with."

The rich boy nods as he gave look of understanding, "I'll send half to your bank account and the other by cash from my servants." He said as he log off and went to do it.

Kirigiri nods, "I'll continue my investigation on the will and Louise, ja ne." she logs off as well.

Celes as the only one left as she look at Naruto, "Unfortunately, I've still have to complete my task so…until two days…my brothers." She giggles once more then log off.

Kazuya and Naruto sigh as they hit their beds, the freezing-user looks at his brother. "Naruto?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think…sometimes that we aren't ready to fight against those guys that kill master?"

"Hmmm…"

"Because, I for one think that even with all our abilities…we still can't beat them. I mean, I not saying that we're weak…I mean my freezing is basically the most powerful now that master help me reach my potential…but, even that and _my ace in the hole_ I still think…we lose. Are you mad, that I think that way?" He turns to look at Naruto who was in deep thinking.

"Not really…I'm still having my own doubts as well. Hell, Nero trained me the most and _I _still have doubts about my potential! But, even we can't avenge our master, we can still protect this world that our sister tried to protect…right…partner?" he smiles at the last part.

Naruto and Aoi slept that night without worries as their plan was going smoothly.

_Satellizer's Room_

The blond girl was blushing as she hides her face in her bed pillows. "Naruto…nii-sama."

Naruto who can touch her without making her remember _those times_.

Naruto, who walk into her life while traveling with his master and gave her…love.

_You know Satellizer…you've gotten more beautiful than the last time I saw you!_

The only man she'll ever love in her life.

_Flashback_

_A young Satellizer was with her family as they meet a man name Nero Knight. She heard from her mama that he was not only powerful in the political term but also in strength. Apparently, Nero and her father were close friends since their childhoods. Nero and a student of his were visiting them because Nero wanted his student to experience the outside world and that he and father had to do some business._

_She saw two males arrive to the door, one was in his mid forties and the other was the seven two years younger than her. She couldn't see their faces since her…_brother_ took her glasses as punishment for not listening to him. _

"_Howard-san…it has been 3 years has it not?" Nero said as he voice held power…no something else that was above it._

_Satellizer's father chuckles as he went to Nero and pat his back, "Indeed!" the guest fall on the ground as he didn't expect the man own strength. "Ah, forgive me Nero! I didn't think-"_

"_Tis fine, no harm done." The God killer of the West politely dismissed the topic. "Anyway…are Juubi's stigmata's are complete?" he asked in business tone._

"_Of course! My friend, though I have to ask why are taking a sudden interest in this field of studies?"_

_Nero smirk as his friend gave a confuse look, "Howard, my reasons are my own. If it trouble you than I should leave and-"_

"_Now, now never mind the question! Nero let's-" Howard stops as he sees the boy next to Nero. The boy was blond and very healthy for his age. The child had some muscles in his body despite the young age and also has an empty look. "Nero…you have a son?"_

"_No, rather this is my student- scratch that, MY TOP student. Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, also become the God Slayer of the Center if he keeps up his training and listen to me when I say take breaks." He said the last bit with some humor in his tone._

_Howard looks at the boy with a smile that only a father could give. "Hello, Naruto-kun!" he said in gentle tone. _

Naruto look the other way as Howard look at Nero who sighs, "He has trouble talking to people not because he can't rather he has trusting issues. However, he doesn't mean it in a bad way just his way of telling that he's shy."

Howard nods and look at Naruto who play a stanf of his hair and looking at the ground, "Naruto…did you know? Your father, Minato, and I were close friends?" he said making the boy make eye contact instantly. "Ah, did that get you attention?" Howard said with a grin as Naruto blush and gave a cute glare making his daughters giggle at his attempt to be tough.

"Shove you're as- PUUFFF!" He was suddenly kissing the ground as Nero kicks his head. Naruto was instantly up on his feet and glaring at his mentor. "WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT FOR YOU OLD BASTARD!?"

Nero smirks as his reaction, "My sorry…not!" he crosses his arms as he gain a more prideful look, "NARUTO! Remember that you my student henceforth that means that you must _act like me!"_

_"You mean a sadistic S.O.B.? Or a potential threat to humanity with your stupidity impulses?" Naruto deadpans._

_Nero laughs loudly, "Well, at least you got my insults perfectly! Naruto for the month we'll be staying here, so you can rest up for next training session and for me to get my...supplies."_

_Naruto nods and bows at his teacher "Understood…master." Nero and Howard left to finish their business making Naruto carried a __3 feet long item that was covered in a white cloth that a long piece was used as sling. He looks at the children, "Well? Where am I staying?" he asked._

_Violent suddenly hugged him, "Aww…you're so cute acting tough!"_

_Naruto somehow instantly disappeared from her grasp and was next to Satellizer, "I suggest you not doing that again. But, even if you did I'll just escape." He grips his item and walked away. "Do not bother me unless it's important."_

_Flashback end_

Satellizer remember that day, "My first time meeting him…I thought he was rude boy…and like Louise. But, he saved me…" she walks to her closet and opens a briefcase that held a Chibi-version of Naruto. Satellizer slowly embrace it as she went back to her bed. This was the last thing Naruto ever gave her of him. The day he made Louise stop tormenting her and also scare her step-mother of ever thinking of giving her the wrong look, "Naruto…" she felt her maidenhood started too moist remembering the love of her life. She uneasily made her right hand go to the secret garden she has… "Ah…Naruto…" she moans as she plays with her folds…and continues to think of the blond boy who not only save her but stole her heart once more. ""Naruto…kun….AHH!" Satellizer continues to play with herself as the night went on.

_Next morning_

Naruto and Kazuya woke up as they change into their school clothes…well; the bluenette did, however Naruto wore something completely different. He wears open-collared orange and tan robes with gold trimmings, along with a large, flowing white toga draped across, and around, his torso. (Basically Naruto has Zeref clothes but in orange.) "Naruto why are you wearing Nero's old battle outfit?" he asked in all honesty.

"Well, master did say when I became the God Slayer of the Center of the world I can have his old equipment." He said as he moves around in his clothes. "And this is one badass piece of clothing!"

Kazuya looks at his clock and panic! "Oi, we need to head to class now!"

"Relax…I say we miss the first day and-"

"I'll cut off you're ramen supply!" Kazuya yells as he gave a serious look.

…

…

…

…

…

…

Naruto immediately left while dragging his brother by his shirt. "Kazuya, ya cheap bastard! Why my ramen?!" he yells as he cried waterfall tears. He past several Pandora's which some thought he was using Accel Turn...which wasn't far from the truth. He stops a few feet from the class door, "Hey Kazuya, I need to hit the bathroom."

The freezing user nods, "Sure, just please head to class when you're done." Kazuya was just bluffing about the ramen; he just wanted Naruto to be more responsible. You see, whether Naruto wants to admit it or not...he, out of the rest of the Nero fellow students, has taken Nero's personality, likes, and most of all the mentors title as a God Slayer. Naruto is embarrassed to admit it, but Nero was father/older brother figure to him. Naruto stills respect his biological father, but barely remember him then again he was at least 2 or 3 years when they died. But, even so Nero was possibly the only thing he had for father, since his sister Kazuha took the mother role and also a bit of the father role only when Kazuya and Naruto were disrespectful.

"Sure, just need to take a leak." he crudely said as he went in to the bathroom.

The Aoi rolled his eyes as he went to the class and was welcome by stares, "uhh...hi?" he awkwardly greeted.

The teacher looks at the boy, this is Yumi Kim an old friend of Kazuha Aoi and veteran of the 8th NOVA attack. "Ah, Aoi Kazuya, I was about to get you and the other transfer student." she said as she looks in confusion. "Where is the other student?"

Kazuya was about to answer that until he blond came in with his sensei battle outfit, "Hey, Kazuya listen they have that fancy little soaps you see in those five-star hotels!" he said as he saw everyone looking at him. "Whoa...big class!"

Yumi blush as she saw the boy wearing such regal clothing, but realized something as she looks at his face. "N-N-Naruto?!" she shouted as the boy tilt his head in cute fashion.

"Hmm? Do I know ya?" he asked as self-proclaimed God Slayer of the Center tilt his head making the females of the class blush how cute he did it. "No…I don't think I remember you." he said as he held a semi-serious smile.

Yumi face show bitter sadness. "I see…well, I was your sister friend."

Kazuha and Naruto look at each other as the blond nodded to his brother. Kazuya looks at this sensei, "Umm…how do put this? Well…Naruto lost his memories."

The woman face suddenly had turn from sadness to shock, "How?"

Naruto step up and started to disrobe, this made Yumi along with the rest of the girl's noses to bleed. And some the guys wish they had his balls. But, suddenly it becomes quiet…Naruto body was covered in scars. Most of which seems to be from piercing and slashing scars, it look like he was in multiple wars and tortures. "This is how...about a year ago; my fellow students, Kazuya, and I were attack by seven people. I was able to defeat at least 4 of them, but suffered heavy damage. When all of us were able to defeat them we join up. However, the team we defeated was playing dead and I try to fight all seven of them. In the end, one of them bashed my head with a Bo-staff and gave some trauma making lose most of memories." He said as he put back his cloths.

Kazuya nods as he gains a more serious look, "Over the year Naruto has gotten most of his memories."

Yumi nodded, "I understand…alright let's class started…after you two introduce yourselves."

The brothers look at each other and grinned, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze/Kazuya Aoi! It is a honor to work with you guys and kick some ass!" they yelled together.

Yumi eyebrow twitches…'_Great…Now we got two more Kazuha's now…we screw…'_

The class was over as Naruto force his brother to the cafeteria to get food! They enter the schools lunchroom to see that it was big as a mall for space! Before, they did anything they were approach a girl, "Hi~! I'm the class president, Hirage Kaho! Nice to meet you guys!" Kaho has reddish brown hair, cut short in the back, and runs down just past her cheeks. She wears a green hair-clip on the left side of her auburn tresses. She has light brown eyes, as well as a slender physique.

Naruto bows to his classmate, "Hello and likewise." Also Kazuya did the same act as his brother.

Naruto and Kazuya were shock as hell seeing expensive food on the school menu and in front of them…Naruto point a shaky finger, "Oi…is this stuff really free and all you can eat!?" he squeak out as he was tempted to eat all of the free ramen in front of him.

Kaho smiles, "Of course! Genetics Academy carries the future of humanity on its shoulders!"

Kazuya was holding back his brother as he was trying to eat all of the food, "I see!" both of the brothers stop as they heard students from behind them in front of a burger joint. "What's that?" they both said at the same time.

"That's Burger Queen. There isn't a large selection, but they are very popular. It's all high calories, though." She said.

The three sat down as Naruto grab fifty bowls of ramen, Kazuya grab 10 grilled steaks with white rice, and lastly Kaho got a burger meal with fries and a soda. She watches as Kazuya and Naruto practically ate the food as lightning. "Wow…you guys can pack it all." And after that sentence they finish their respective meals. "Whoa…" most of the student never saw someone eat that fast before not even Pandora's!

Naruto smiles, "Damn, that has to what like 9 years since we were able to eat that much brother?" he asked.

Kazuya nods, "Yeah, Nero-sensei told us to eat little as possible for training sessions. It's nice to pig out like this once in a while." As he burp loudly. "Uh…sorry about that!"

Naruto laughs as he stretches his body showing his abs through his clothes. "Nice one!"

Kaho got closer to them, "Hey, is it true?"

"Is what true?" Aoi asked.

"That Naruto-san defeated Ganessa-senpai without using Freezing or a Pandora?" she asked making other students listen in to the conversation.

Naruto nods, "Yeah, I just had to borrow my brother's weapon and use a bit of family's old sword fighting techniques then BAM done." He said as he laid his head on the table.

Kaho drops her burger (thankfully landed back on her tray) to hear the rumors were true! Before she can asked how he did it a boy with blond hair and blue eyes came up, "Hey guys what you're all talking about?"

"Arthur!" she said and lean towards Naruto, "It will best not to tell him about the battle." She said as Naruto nodded. "Also, I think you should distance yourself from Satellizer, The Untouchable Queen."

BOOM!

Everyone look at Naruto as he completely destroy the table with his fist, "FIRST RULE: DON'T FUCKING JUDGE PEOPLE!" he yells making the two classmates nod. "Sorry, but trust me on this…there a disturbing reason why she can't be touch." He said making the two look down in shame from what he was suggesting.

However, that was cut short as a buxom bespectacled blond walk in.

Satellizer L. Bridget

Naruto smiles at her arrival, "Watch." He said as he walks to the girl who just receives her burgers. When she turns around she felt a hand that cup her chin and it felt good. Before she can do anything else...she felt something soft and warm on her forehead. She blushes and her eyes widen to see her crush Naruto kissing her! She stood still as everyone was speechless seeing The Untouchable Queen standing there allowing the newest student to kiss her forehead! Naruto pulled away smiling at his senpai making her rosy cheeks more red, "Hey, Stella-chan I miss you."

The blond shyly looks away from her crush, "Naruto-nii-sama...I miss you too. And so does Violet."

...

...

...

It was not possible...The Untouchable Queen wasn't beating Naruto who not only touch her, but also kissed her forehead. And now she was talking to him like he was her older brother?! Everyone except Aoi mouths hit the floor, "HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT!" they yelled.

However, a certain Pandora walks up to Naruto. "Hello there." the blond boy turns to see an Asian blue-haired woman who was smiling with lust in her eyes. "Are you Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto face was suddenly devoid of emotions as Kazuya stood up and got a pair of designer glasses out. "Yes, why do you wish to know?" he asked as some the students were talking about her. He caught words like 'Limiter glutton' and 'after the new students' it seems that this woman will be for his health if he thinks she was going to ask what he thought...then all secrets will be revealed.

The woman sways her hips hoping to catch Kazuya and Naruto attention, "I want you to be my little brother and also Kazuya." this made Naruto lifts an eyebrow at what she was suggesting.

She gets closer then Satellizer would want her to be and caress Naruto cheek. "I can guarantee your school will be perfect." then she licks his cheek as everyone was waiting for his response.

The boy simply took a step back and look back at Satellizer with an apologizing smile, "I'm sorry, Stella-hime. But, it seems that this _slut _won't leave me alone until I give her an answer." he turn back to the self-proclaimed 'Liberator of Virtue'. "So sorry, but I'll pass on the offer. And I'm pretty sure my brother in all but blood agrees, ne Kazuya?" he smirks as his brother got his katana and white clothe item then pass it the God Slayer.

"Right, I won't work for someone who rather got on all fours, then to become stronger." he says as his glasses shined making him more confident.

Miyabi was giving a cruel smile, "Is that so?" She snaps her fingers as three boys came out and stood behind her, "Well, unfortunately for you two I wasn't asking your permission. I will take you two as my limiters!" before she did Satellizer came from behind with her sword, Nova-Blood, in her hand. "What's this a cocky second-year thinking she can beat her senpai?"

"SATELLIZER!" this came from Naruto scaring everyone from the sheer power of it! "Leave this foolish girl to us." he told as Naruto rips of the cloth showing the item was a naginata! He was about to move until Kazuya unsheathed his blade. "Kazuya?"

The biological brother of Kazuha Aoi smiles at Naruto, "Allow me..."

Naruto smiles, "Fine, just when you need back out do hesitate."

"Thanks, Naruto. And don't worry, this won't last long!" as he got into a unique stance. He raise his sword above his head and the other behind his back, "Prepare yourself..." he quietly said as he waited for Miyabi to attack.

She smirks as she looks at Naruto, "Are you kidding me? I know you're the one who send Ganessa to hospital yesterday! If you think you can scare me thinking that this boy can-OOMPH!?" she was suddenly hit by Kazuya was in front of her punching her stomach and the impact felt like steel!

"Kishi (Knight) style: Metal Gauntlet!" he yells as Miyabi hit the floor, "I suggest you hold your opinions until the end of the battle." he spoke with strength.

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" the Pandora summons her volt weapon as Kazuya saw it was knives that hovered around her. "Let's see you got the power to back up your words!"

Miyabi made her knives target Kazuya as he ran from the moving blades and watch as the Pandora stood in place. He makes turns trying not to get the rest of the underclassmen get between his battle. He flips as the knives were about to touch him. As they made a U-turn to hit him, Kazuya already was prepared for the attack, "Kishi style: Frozen Crescent Slash!" As the knives was a foot away from him as he swung his blade not only cutting them in half, but also making a faint blue lines appear. Smirking at his abilities he turns to the slut of the school with a cocky look, "If that's was my test then I should get an A+, right?"

Miyabi scowls making her face turn disgustingly ugly at his power, "Well, then let's test your speed!" with a dark smile she disappear from his field of vision. The Aoi teen closes his eyes as he dodge and rolled to left as Miyabi suddenly came the opposite direction! "How!?"

Kazuya just shrugs, "Your movements are sloppy, wasteful, and just amateur at best. Master Nero forced me and Naruto to always think 200 moves ahead before doing anything. Steps, attack, blocking, dodging, and breathing…I always made sure my steps were perfectly executed and precise. You may be equipped with a full year of intense training. But, compared to actually battles, life and death situations, and mostly of all killing…you are far beneath Me." he bluntly told her.

Miyabi used Accel turn hoping to catch off Kazuya only to be one caught off as he disappear! Suddenly she felt liquid on her cheek…she touch where the source was coming from and she felt a slight sting. He cut her face...HE CUT HER FACE! "AHHHHHHHHH! MY FACE, MY BEAUTIFUL AND ELEGANT FACE! OH GOD! IT'S GOING TO BECOME SCAR! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOO!" the Japanese Pandora hysterical cries out.

Kazuya walks away from her, "I shall leave that wound this time however next time will be more permanent." he sheaths his katana and walks to Naruto. "How I do?"

The blond closes his eyes, "Prefect as usually, of course you and I are evenly match in terms of overall abilities. Though you should have made that bitch suffer more." Naruto said.

Kazuya sighs, "You know sister wouldn't approve of that."

"Ha! Are you serious that I…I technically supposed to call her girl, but she even below that title. She rather suck off her boy-toys then protect this world, that our sister saved, need I remind you? And we're supposed to call her an ally?" Naruto spoke with venom in his tone. One thing truly hates is Pandora's who don't take their power seriously, Kazuya and his sister died protecting them! He would be damn to hell first then let the stupid girl like Miyabi tarnish their sister's profession and school!

He was about say more when Kazuya was suddenly stab in his sides by 5 of Miyabi's knives! Naruto slowly looks at Miyabi who was smiling crazily at the fallen boy who gripping his side to lessen the pain, "I'VE GOT HIM! I KILLED HIM! HAHAHAHA! WHO'S NEXT!? WHO WANTS TO STAND IN MY WAY?!" she screams as Naruto hair covered his eyes.

Naruto stabs his blade into the floor, "You know what? Fuck secrets, fuck holding back..." he rips off his shirt making everyone gasp what's on his back.

30 Stigma's and each were in different colors and shapes! "I think it's time to show why I'm the newest God Slayer in this world!" Naruto lifts his right arm, "_**Burning!"**_ he yells as a red lines connected to the faint lines of Kazuya last attack hid. Suddenly, the air in the room becomes hot!

Miyabi face started to turn red as she screams, "it burns!" she gripped her head as the heat in her body was raising higher and higher. She then realizes that Naruto was perfectly normal and immediately knew he was casting this new form of Freezing!

She sends her knives to kill Naruto who smiles, "_**Shocking!**_" suddenly the red lines were now topaz yellow! As the knives made contact with Naruto skin they shattered into a million pieces! "Pathetic!" he yells as he summons his _own _volt weapon. It was a spear that was sand color and Naruto smiles with darkness clouding his eyes making look like a monster killer, "Ultimate Offense: Shukaku spear of the desert!" then he rushed to deal with the foolish girl who hurt his brother!

_Meanwhile_

Chiffon was walking around the skill with slightly sad smile, "Why didn't Naruto-kun recognize me?" she wonders. But, before she can think about the subject more, she saw her friend Ticy running towards her! "Ticy? What's wrong?"

The raven-haired girl was scare as she look at her best friend, "It's Naruto-san!"

Chiffon eyes slightly open showing her unique eyes, "what has happen? Show me now!"She rarely ever gave order especially to her friends! Ticy told her the cafeteria and they ran there. Chiffon has seen many things but the sight awaited her was simply horrifying and yet...breathtaking. Naruto was standing before a fallen Miyabi with his spear raising it ready to end her existence. The limiters of the Limiter Glutton were on the edge of hell, they're arms were ripped off with the bones. Their legs were slashed into three horizontally pieces and their heads were in small craters. Naruto body was painted scarlet red by the blood of his enemies and with his shirt gone that it went prefect with his scars and muscles. What shocked her was the number of the stigmas was on him along with his gender! Males couldn't be Pandora's, but how did Naruto gain them and so many?! She was wet...extremely wet...the sight of the boy- No man was making her almost want to be dominated by him, but pleasures can wait...hopefully. She saw Naruto eyes this made her heart clench in pain and sadness.

Pain

Sadness

Loneliness

Weakness

And a strong want for death that was she saw in Naruto's eyes. "My god, Naruto...how could you do this?"

The boy relaxes his body as he looks in the ceiling, "I was weak...not I ever do will erase the scars of my mistakes. I was unable to save master, sister, mom, dad, and now I still can't protect anyone! WHAT'S THE FUCKING POINT OF GAINING POWER IF I CAN'T SAVE ONE DAMN LIVE!? I CAN ONLY DO OPPOSITE, DEATH! EVERYDAY I LIVE THE SUFFERING OF MY POWERLESSNESS!" tears streamed down as he says let's out years of pent-up emotions. "Why can't I save people? Why my mom and dad? Why Kazuha and Kazuya? Why, why, why, why, WHY!?"

He looks at Miyabi, "the only thing I can do is at least for Kazuha is stop Pandora's like her!" His eyes were gone no humanity left them. Just then Yumi and her fellow co-worker Elize came and had the same reaction as Chiffon. "Naruto stand down and step away from the girl!"

"No! She must realize that she has insulted the name of Pandora's!" he raises his spear to finish his job. The two teachers were about to attack him until…

_"Flash Freezing!_"

Naruto immediately stops as his legs, right arm, and stomach. "Damn!"

Everyone saw Kazuya who had Satellizer lending her shoulder as white lines were under Naruto and ice starting forming on Naruto's body. "That's enough Naruto! Look, I'm fine!" he showed the part of his body was healed, "so please stop!" Naruto didn't listen as tried to move, "Don't, my Flash Freezing frozen your body. You may have high levels of regeneration, but how can it heal if won't start?" Kazuya told as Naruto stop his attempt to free himself. "Naruto…Miyabi maybe a failure of a Pandora, but our sister would be ashamed if we kill her just because she weak." He walks to his brother as many people were shock that on top of unknown type of freezing, he can also move with problems and sill cast it! "But, didn't start from being weak beings as well?" he asked as Naruto nods.

The blond looks at Kazuya, "Indeed, we were weak until we meet Nero."

"But, what's the point of working with Pandora's if you'll kill potential?" Kazuya steps as he was facing his brother. "Nero told us before he died were, '_never take a live and then just live as it was normal.'_ You were about to take a live that day until Nero stop you and died. Is that the only that you'll respond?" he asked as he somehow got a revolver and place it on his right side of his head, "In that case, kill her…and I'll save your life as well."

Naruto eyes widen as he closes them, "…fine…Shukaku disengage." The spear turns to sand and Naruto smiles, "It seems that you gotten a stupid like I have."

Kazuya smiles, "So it would seem…" he snaps his left hands fingers as the white version of Freezing disappeared. Naruto fells on the ground. Kazuya puts Naruto's body over his shoulder. "Yumi-sensei, I'll take Naruto to our room. He drain his all of his energy…on this battle." He told the ally of his sister.

Yumi nods still having trouble that Naruto was able to use Volt weapons and did a one-side massacre with a second-year. "Alright, but I need to tell Sister Margaret about this."

"Fine." Kazuya said as he left the room that now destroy. "As if they would take action against us." He said to himself not caring if anyone heard him. As he was leaving he didn't sense that a few third-years were looking at him…or rather Naruto.

_Timeskip: 4 hours_

Elize was hacking through many firewalls, "Damn, it's getting more difficult each one I pass." She said as Yumi came into the room.

Yumi look a little distressed as she look at her friend, "Well? Did you found something?"

Eliza nods, "yes, well I should say a start of something."

"What do you mean?"

Elize shows Naruto and Nero's body in her computer, "It seems that the brothers have not only awakened to Freezing and in Naruto's case those other forms of Freezing. But, also their bodies are stigmata bodies."

Yumi drinking her coffee almost chokes on it, "What?! But, Naruto-kun and Aoi-san are males. I mean I can understand that Naruto has one…well, at least for those unique Stigma's but Kazuya-"

"Look, Naruto and Kazuya's medical and physical records." She said as Elize made two pictures of the brothers files open. "I don't why but it a class-S classified information. But, I was able to swipe most of it." She said with some pride in her tone.

"Geez, again?" Yumi rubs her forehead. Elize has weird kink for getting forbidden information.

"More than 30% of Kazuya skeleton is form by a stigma system. And Naruto has over 72% of stigmatic tissue body along with over thirty Stigmas' on his back. Also at least they are ten sets of three that are different color and shapes." She showing one of each of the ten Stigma's to her friend. "Apparently, these are just powerful if not more than the standard issued ones.

"And the government and Chevalier knew this!?" Yumi yelled.

Elize frowns, "That I do not know the only logical thing that comes to mind that Naruto may have received them from Nero. So what's like to have your little crush back into your life…shotacon?" she smirks at Yumi's blushing face. Naruto may not remember Yumi always visit over the Aoi home to see him and her friend.

"Elize, please don't start this again!" she pleaded, "I already had enough from when Kazuha told me, that I can marry him when he's legal." She said as trail of blood came from her nose.

"I suggest you stop fantasying him…the whip cream fantasy?" she asked.

"No…it was the maid and master one." She hung her head in shame as Eliza laughs at her despair.

_Meanwhile back with the brothers_

Naruto was sleeping on the bed as Kazuya was on his bed, "We showed our powers. Great! Now have to watch our backs and also to lay low as possible. This going to be hell!" he looks at Naruto who was snoring loudly. Kazuya smiles, "Well…with Naruto it was bound to get like this. Well, I guess I have to grit my teeth and hope for the best." He said not realizing that from that day things were about to get worse.

_**Chapter End**_

_**AK: Well, all I can say is WOW! I just couldn't stop typing or place an ending until now! All I can say is please leave me LONG reviews to make longer chapter like this! **__And if you want Naruto or Aoi to get one more girl into their harem give 5 reasons and if you have questions on anything just put it your reviews! Have A Nice WHEEEE!_


	3. NOTICE

Alright first off I'm made a poll for Naruto getting at least three more girl under his conquest belt. Lol if anyone got that The world that God only knows joke you get cookie! Anyway I've already choose the girls so no more hen then the ones that are up. Also, seriously? ! I've got only like 5 reviews for a 6000 word chapter?! Man that is fuck up! I spend almost my entire free time to make you guys something to enjoy and I get next to nothing! Man, I really work ya know? Fine, but don't ask me to make longer chapters anymore because if that I'm getting for reviews than what the point? I'm still working on the fanfic but I going back to my normal limit until I get more reviews to make longer chapter. Sorry, but I think I deserve some credit and can be a little selfish. Also, Ticy and Yumi are in the harem. That is the last time I'm doing anymore favors kay!? Sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**AK: What up my people!? I'm sorry, that I've got angry last time I thought no one review but I got a lot! So anyway this is a 7000 words, (took two weeks this time!) I hope you all love it!**

**Q & A time!**

SliverShadow904**: Yes, Naruto will gain many weapons from his Stigma's. The question how Naruto meet all the other girls will be explained later in other chapters.**

Kmon13**: Because Nero told Naruto never to trust people from governments (in later chapters) or they'll use him and took to heart.**

**And to the question to OC character. No, it was not an OC character she will show up in the story again so read.**

**Yup, Thoes people (Celestia, Kirigiri, and Togami are Pandora's and Limiters train like Naruto and Kazuya to use their special versions of Freezing.**

**For Elizabeth and the other third-year girls, that's a secret~!**

**Also, I tell next chapter about ****Gina Papleton ****and Amelia Evans kay? Because your reasons are good and I just want to juggle it a bit more before setting in stone.**

Blazeblue: **Thanks again for reviewing again, no Naruto will not turn into a Pandora, because his Stigma's are different from every other Pandora's.**

**Yes, but on the enemy's side**

ArgusRho**: Yup, they will! Also other thing for everyone they may seem overpower but they are still weak against the enemies I've made for them.**

**Also…hehehe 0_^ I'm redoing the poll. I'm only taking out the Lab 23 girls because I didn't really get a solid clue on their personilty's and wait for the next chapters to show more from them. The only thing, I've got is that **Cassandra **and **Windy May** likes Kazuya a lot. So I'll make another poll for them later in the story sorry!**

**Now enjoy the story!**

_Naruto POV_

_I...was alive? That battle with those...monsters almost killed me. Wait...kill. Nero! I tried to move as I realize that my eyes were still closed and my body was unable to move. "What's going on here?" I yelled. Where's master? Why am I in some unknown area? _

_"Naruto-kun/senpai/san/koi!" there I heard multiple female voices. I can't remember where but they sounded familiar. _

_However I heard someone from my left side, "Hey, what the hell are you girl's doing here?" that voice was Togami and there was some slight pain in his tone. It seems that he took some damage from the battle. "I suggest you get the hell out!" _

_"Hell no! Why are you here for loser!?" a girl with some confidence yelled at the rich child._

_"Loser?!" I forgot that Togami can be easily shock when someone insults him. "W-w-well, n-n-no matter! As I said before leave now! And how did you know where Naruto was...Muruko!" he suddenly realized how the girls came._

_I heard slight movement from my left side again, "So it seems that Muruko has broken our promise to keep the location of our brother to these...women." this one was Kirigiri who seem quite angry which is pretty rare for the stoic detective but understandable since..."Listen girl's we just escape the jaws of death and lost our father figure Nero."_

_I heard footsteps it seems that one of the girls has step up close to Kirigiri, "No, you listen here bitch!" the voice was young like a child but held the tone of an adult, "We heard how Naruto almost died, because those weird assassins that came to kill Nero. But, we here to-"_

_"To what?! Watch Naruto as he sleeps in his coma!? And there's a high chance to that he will either stay in there or die!" Togami yells._

_Why can't they just leave and let me die in my despair? I was hard enough to listen to my siblings to yell at them defending me but instead they should condemn me for failing to protect our father. _

"_Everyone listen suggest we leave here." Kirigiri suggested as Togami made sound of agreement. _

_Another voice that seemed to have a German accent started to raise her voice, "No, we are staying here! We won't leave Naruto-senpai side!" _

_Why…does God love to send my pain? Why can't someone hate me? I deserve to be hated…_

"_All right if you girls don't leave within the next the 30 seconds, I'm going to force you out…"_

_Why can't…someone hate…me?_

"_Naruto-koi is pain and yet you do nothing!? Nero would be disappointed at you all!" Another female voice came and this one had a slight French accent._

…_no…one…realizes that I kill…_

_Togami footsteps came towards me, "I paid every single doctor in each in their own specialized field to help Naruto. I got the best machines to heal and prevent his body from getting worse…so you think I'm doing nothing?" he asked with some anger in his tone. _

_I…killed…Nero…_

"_I suggest- WHAT THE HELL!?" Togami yells. "Naruto bit his tongue off! Someone get a nurse now we need to reattach it as soon as possible before he bleeds out!"_

…_death…is…my punishment for killing and betraying our father…_

General POV

Naruto eyes opened immediately as he saw the room was flooded with light! "ARGH! Damnmit that shit burns!" he yells as he tries to cover his eyes. "Fuck, must've slept all night or something." He said as he finally can open his eyes to the light and witness the room as empty. Naruto saw on his desk that the laptop that he used to contact to his friends was there as _Nero's Nexus Online__ was on and a note with his brother's handwriting besides it. "Nero's Nexus Online…" Naruto said in prefect English. "Nero's special laptops that has a function to contact other laptops without the internet, it also made without getting trace or found in any part of the world." He said as he felt guilt around his chest. "Why? Did I kill listen to Master and kill him?"_

_He walks up to the desk with shaky legs, "It seems Shukaku still is only to be use as a defensive power rather than offensive." He said as he touch he back and felt the Stigma's of the first set were still slightly warm. "Sorry buddy, I know I hurt and I won't do that again." He said as the Stigma's cool off from the words._

"_Dear Naruto, I was able to make your Stigma calm down and made you body finally become stabilized. I called Kirigiri and the rest to tell them to call when class starts. Also another thing is that I told Elize-sensei to send Satellizer-san to check up on you so they won't get suspicious of us. One more thing…you're meeting everyone at _that_ location! Have fun and say hi to Chiaki-chan for me!"_

Naruto finished it. Naruto got out a collar and smiles, "Haven't use this in like a month!" he place on the back of his neck as he plug it into his laptop. "All five senses Taste: Check, Sight: Check, Hearing: Check, Touch: Check and smell: check! Full dive…START!" Naruto mind felt it was pulled into a different reality as he open his eyes to see a beautiful island, "Nero's home…the island of potential."

Naruto looks behind himself as soon as he heard footsteps in the sand of the beach he was standing on. The person came into view, it was a girl. She has short, light pink hair which is slightly curled. She wears a white clip in the shape of the spaceship from _Galaga_ to the side of her face and has pale pink eyes. She wears an unzipped dark green hoodie which has pointed ears on the top of her hood and two pink markings on the front. She is often seen wearing a pink backpack as well. Under her hoodie, she wears a white buttoned shirt with a pink ribbon and a pale brown skirt. Nanami also wears black thigh highs and white shoes. The girls face has a dazed expression which gives her a sleepy demeanor, "Naruto…kun?" she said softly as Naruto hug her gently.

"Heya, Chiaki-chan." He said softly as the girl smiles back at him. "Where are the others?"

She grab his hand gently and made him follow her, "Over…here…in Nero's…grave." She said as Naruto saw ten other teens around a 20-year-old male body who it look like he was asleep. "Nero-tou-chan…" Chiaki sadly spoke.

Naruto looks at everyone, "So…should we get this meeting started?"

Togami nods, "Alright, everyone any news about the killers or something important?" he order as he got a few hands up. He looks and pointed to another boy, "FuyuhikoKuzuryuu, you will go first."

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu is a small, slim boy with a 'baby face.' He has dusty blond hair that is cut very short, with a distinct pair of curved lines shaved on each side of his head. His eyes are gold and he has permanent blush marks on both cheeks. "Yeah, Peko and I found out that some other yakuza and mobs groups told us that they seen them before."

Naruto eyes narrowed, "recently?"

Fuyuhiko shook his head in shame, "No…but,"

"BUT?" everyone said leaning towards him.

"That they same the same exact faces of those seven bastards four generation ago!" he yelled making everyone eyes widen.

Kirigiri was the first to shrug of the shock spell, "You're saying that these murderers's are four-hundred years old?"

Fuyuhiko nods, "They gave me picture and also told that they would help us search for them." He said as the baby-face teen sighs.

The lavender-haired girl rubs her forehead, "It seems that each day gives new surprises. Alright anyone else got anything to say?"

"OH OH ME! PICK IBUKI MOIDA!" a girl voice came loudly as Kirigiri sighs.

"Fine, Ibuki you will go next."

Mioda has a punk rock style of clothing which includes ripped thigh highs, piercings and many accessories. Ibuki has a long scar with stitches on her left thigh. She has long multi-colored hair consisting of black, pink, blue and white, some of which is tied into two horns on the top of her head. She wears a school uniform. "SWEET! Oi, are all you viewers reading this shit!?" She said breaking the forth wall, "Ibuki got some dirt on a certain molesting asshole of a limiter!~" she yells playfully making everyone answer the person.

"LOUISE?" they all asked.

"Bingo!" she said out loud, "Ibuki heard the best Pandora is coming from the U and K is going to be his partner! Hey, Mahiru Koizumi, show everyone that pic that you got of her!" she said pointing to a red-head who was nodded.

Koizumi's appearance consists of an olive-green school jumper with a cream-and-orange tie, which she knots around the collar of her white uniform shirt. She is holding a camera, which she carries on an orange shoulder strap. She wears knee-high socks in a slightly darker shade of olive green then her outfit, and her shoes are a dark shade of forest green. Directly below the opening of the socks, there is a small orange symbol. She wears her hair in a short, slightly choppy crimson bob, and her eyes are almost the same color of her jumper. It should be noted she has a light dusting of freckles on her nose. "Check this out everyone!" she showed a picture of Louise smiling causally without a care in the world next to an older blonde that made Naruto think of Satellizer. "This is Holly Rose, Rank one in the U.K. and apparently got into a relationship with Louise.

Naruto shook his head, "Does everyone realize that he just using her because of Holly looks like Satellizer-chan?"

…

…

…

Not a single person said anything knowing that had the same thought as Naruto when they saw the picture. Naruto coughs, "Anything else?" A boy raises his arm and hand as if to answer the question. "Yes, Kiyotaka Ishimaru?" Naruto said.

Ishimaru has a serious face with big eyebrows extending to his hairline. He also has short, spiky black hair and red eyes. He wears a white uniform that was close to a Genetic's uniform. He also wears an armband that has "public morals" (風紀) written on it. "YOSH! I have finally convinced my family to let me enter West Genetics!" he yells with a fist forward.

Naruto face fault, "Dude, why? I thought you were going to stay at Japan and inform us on the political world?" he asked as he nursed his nose, that he hurt in his fall.

"BECAUSE…I WANT TO HELP MY BRO AND BRO'S BRO!" he shouted making Naruto laugh knowing Ishimaru was a loyal person to his friends.

Togami also raise his hand, "I also am transferring to West Genetics. It'll be better for you, if you got someone to back you up with not only financial means but also political as well." Shocking everyone who thought he was still a selfish prick. "Judging by your faces, I want to help Nero gain some peace after death. After all he is the one who made who I am now!"

Naruto smiles as he sees a girl who was moving uncomfortably in place, "Something wrong…Mukuro Ikusaba?" he asked

The girl in question was a bit plain compare to the other in the group. She had short black bobbed hair; she also has freckles across the bridge of her nose. "I just left the army and heard some rumors that Nero island location was…leaked…" she said meekly as she blushes looking at Naruto.

"WHAT!?" Everyone asked/yelled

"Yes, it seems that Marks Spencer, Dr. Scarlett Ohara, or…Dr. Gengo Aoi are the ones that seem most likely…gomen Naruto-kun." She said as the boy practical was steaming in anger!

"SON OF BITCHES, THEY WERE NERO'S ALLIES!" he yells.

A girl hugged Naruto's back making him look at who was doing that. "Onii-chan please calm down."

Naruto sighs as he hugs back the girl who was shorter than him, "Fine…Hiyoko Saionji…" he said as The God Slayer looks at the girl more closely. Saionji is a very petite girl with long, blonde hair that is tied into curved twin tails. She has gold eyes and keeps her hair up with two hairties, both of which consist of a green ribbon with a cat face in the middle. She is dressed in an orange, traditional furisode kimono with a white floral print pattern, and a green obi sash is tied around her waist and secured with a bow at the back.

She smiles at Naruto and blushes brightly, "Arigatou onii-chan!"

"a-a-a-a-an-an-an-ano-o" a very timid stutter came from behind Hiyoko who sneers at the person.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT BITCH!?" she yells completely out of her 'cute' demeanor she set up.

"Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai!" The person looks at Naruto with tears in her eyes, "Naruto-kun, can I please speak? *_sniff_*" she begged as started to cry.

"Hey, hey there's no reason to cry!" Naruto said in smooth and calm tone as he walk towards her and cradle her in his embrace. "What is it that you want to tell us,Mikan Tsumiki?" Tsumiki has long, dark purple hair and lighter, greyish-purple eyes. She wears a nurse uniform which consists of a pale pink, collared short-sleeved shirt with puffed sleeves. She wears a white apron over this which is tied behind her neck with a ribbon. There are two red lines on the right side of the apron, one going down to her middle and another, and short red line perpendicular to the vertical one. A short blue skirt is visible under her apron. Tsumiki has a bandage tied around most of her right leg and left arm. Additionally, she has a band-aid on her left knee cap and wears white socks and shoes.

"I wanted to tell you that Nero's condition has gotten better!" she said as everyone smile and cried lightly at the news, "But however he is still in a coma."

Naruto smiles at her and kiss her forehead, "Thanks Imōto. Ara?" he suddenly said as he saw Mikan with a happy expression along with the fact she fainted.

Naruto sets her done gently as he looks at his siblings, "Now what should we do?"

Togami sighs, "It seems that today has been again fruitless." He spoke with disdain in his tone.

Naruto nods, "Alright, until Ishimaru and Togami comes we shall continue our regular lives."

Kirigiri raises her hand in the air, "Actually, I read something rather interesting in Nero's book." She made a clear computer appear in front of her as she type some keystrokes, "Look" A picture of Nero with Kazuha when she enter the West Genetic's academy, but the thing is that Nero look at her age as well! "In the book, he said that he found the one chance to earn his redemption."

Naruto look shock as he saw the picture, "What the hell is going on?!" he yells.

The detective shrugs, "It seems that Nero has some deep secrets as well."

Naruto closes his eyes, "Alright this meeting is finished." He opens his eyes in huge proportions as he felt something amiss in the real world. Naruto look at his siblings in panic look, "Aw shit! Satellizer coming!" he yells as Togami chuckles.

The rich heir gives a humorous look, "Having trouble in paradise?"

Naruto pouts at his brother in training. "Togami! Please don't tease me!"

The rest of Nero's children laughed at Naruto who also join in. "Alright, everyone is okay until the two comes to West Genetics?"

All nodded to the date as each stood still and open their eyes wide, "Dive Out!"

Naruto gasp as he felt the transfer of his mind enter his body, "Whoa! No matter how many times that happens to me, I can't ever get used to it!" he yells as heard the door getting knock on. "I'm coming!"

Naruto opens the door to see a blonde hair third year standing in front of him, problem? It wasn't Satellizer L. Bridget. "Oh, hello..." he said as he hopes this wasn't what he thought it was."Is there anything I can do for you?" Naruto politely asked remembering his manners that Kazuha beaten into his brains.

The upperclassmen looks at him with a timid look, "Are you Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze?" she asked as Naruto eyes widen.

Naruto frowns at the girl who flinch from it, "And if I am?" Naruto's back had six stigmas glowing on his back. "Don't think I haven't heard how the upperclassmen put down your underclassmen whenever they show their potential!" Naruto accused at the blonde Pandora.

The girl looks down but looks back at Naruto with determination, "Please listen, Naruto why are you doing here in West Genetics?"Naruto scoffs, "Why should I tell you?"

The blonde Pandora was shock, "You don't remember me?"

Naruto sighs, "Look, I'm really tired can you please leave me alone?" he close the door as the upperclassmen puts her foot before he can close door entirely. "Ok now you're starting to piss me off!

"Please just listen! I want to know what happen to you after Nero-sama death." What this girl said made Naruto grab her throat and forced her into his room with great speed that door silent closes by itself.

...

...

...

The God Slayer of World/Center was on top of the third-year Pandora with emptiness inside of his ears, "How do you know about such classified information!?" he asked as he brought his face closer to the girl who was blushing at the small amount of space.

But also, she was crying that made the (adopted) son of Nero think he went too far with his actions and words. "Leave..." he orders as the girl looks at him and cups his cheeks, "wha-?" he stops because the blond haired girl kissed him. Naruto eyes widen as he saw images of when he was traveling with Nero, but he got off the girl as his head was exploding with pain! "ARGH! What the hell is going on!?" he falls to his knees as the pain intensify! "WHO ARE YOU!?" he glares the girl who was frighten as he summon out twin blades. "LEAVE!" he yells as the girl left with tears in her eyes.

Naruto holds his head as he went to his bed, "Damn, got to sleep this off!" Naruto slowly went to sleep as he felt old wounds finally healing.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was walking with Nero who was smiling, "Naruto, I'm proud of you! You finally beat the God Slayer of the North's student without using Juubi or Kurama!" he said as Naruto smiles shyly._

"_It wasn't that big of a deal. You made these of course, I would win father!" Naruto eyes widen as Nero look at Naruto._

"_Naruto can you…say that again?" Naruto looks at his father and for the first time he say weakness. "It's just you be in the same age as my daughter if that damn disease wasn't in her."_

_Naruto grins, "Father!"_

_Nero smiles back as he put Naruto on his shoulder making the Ten-year-old happy to get the chance to get a piggy-back ride. "C'mon I need to buy some cooking and drinking wine for my old friend!"_

_Naruto nods, "Okay…"_

_What seems like forever Naruto was at peace and happy for Nero holding him like a real son. He loved his biological parents but never got the chance to be held or scolded while Kazuha did but Naruto needed a male role model. "Hey, Naruto we're at my friend's home!" Nero said softly making Naruto got off his back._

_Nero opens the door to see a little girl about two years older than Naruto she was wearing a white dress with frills that made Naruto blush on how cute she was. "Hello…are you Mr. Nero?" she asked._

_Nero nods, "Ah, c'mon Elizabeth-chan you should know me by that your uncle Nero visits every month!"_

_A man open the door smiling at Nero, "Only because that other man, Tokiomi, died and you can't go to his home and drink his wine cellar?" _

"_No comment! Naruto why don't you play with Elizabeth while get the stuff to get home?" he said._

_Naruto nods and watches the males leave and turns to look at the girl, "uh…hi, my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze of the God Slayers." He said while scratching the back of his head._

_The girl smiles at him gentle, "My name is Elizabeth Mably, and is it true that you become a God Slayer official?"_

_Naruto nods and smiles, "That is right! They have given me the title of the Center which means that I may be the most strongest __of the team after I finish being Nero's student!" he said as the girl giggle at his enthusiasm. _

"_Well, I hope you can become the strongest!" She said and kisses Naruto cheek!_

_Naruto backs up from Elizabeth as he blushes from the action of what she did. "Oi! Only __Satella, Violet, Charles-chan can do that!" he yells._

_Elizabeth giggles once more, "Oh, so you have three girls after you?"_

_Naruto started to pout, "no…it's just because I let them!"_

"_So…Naruto…do you like them?" she asks._

_Naruto nods, "mm-hmm!"_

_Elizabeth turns and started talking again, "So…will you…let…me…" she trails off making Naruto miss the last part._

"_Eh, can you say that last part again?" he politely knowing that it's easier to get flies with honey rather than vinegar. _

_Elizabeth jumps up and turns to Naruto with a enormous blush on her face, "oh, it's nothing never mind!" She said as she took Naruto's hand, "C'mon, I want to show Papa's pool to you! I'll let you swim in it too!"_

Flashback ends

Naruto opens his eyes slowly to see Satellizer look at him and flinch back when Naruto moves to sit strait-up. "Satella?" he asked as his headache from earlier was gone completely. '_Odd, is it because I remember my past that those bastards made me lose?'_ before he can ponder more on the subject Satella cups Naruto cheeks and out her forehead against his. Naruto eyes widen…it felt like nee-chan was there again…but unfortunately it was not, this was Satellizer L. Bridget he must not forget or he'll hurt her comparing the shy girl to his sister.

Satellizer moves away from Naruto as she still had a timid look, "gomen, nii-sama…I thought you had a cold and that's why I did that." She explains.

Naruto gently smiles at her as he patted her head, "Its fine, I was just exhausted from overusing Shukaku."

Satellizer tilts her head cutely make Naruto almost want to take her…almost. "Shu…ka…ku?"

Naruto roll his eyes at her confusion. He moves away from her (to her disappointment) and took off his shirt then turning around showing her his back. "See? The glowing, brown Stigma's are Shukaku."

The middle child of the Bridget family gasp, "You're a Pandora?!" she began to touch the Stigma's all over Naruto back. "But, how and why?" she asked her crush.

"Nero…told me there was a way for me to kill NOVA's with a Pandora. He has been experiment with Stigma's in different environments to see if he can make a stronger version of the stigma's compared to the standard issued ones. Every three stigma's are part of a set, Shukaku is the weakest one I have." He said his explanation.

"Weakest?" Satellizer parroted.

"Yes, or rather in terms of power. Shukaku is use for defense and territory forming abilities."

"What are the others?" The second-year girl asks.

"Can't say…or rather can't remember. Most the training and advice that Nero-tou…sensei gave me is now gone." He sighs in restraint anger, "All my life, I train to become strong as him and now I'm back at the bottom of the barrel, funny isn't? That I used to boast my power until someone in WHOLE other class beats me and Nero without trying." He notices his eyes were watering with tears.

Satellizer was torn what to do…she wanted to hold him and say everything was all right but…Naruto lost his family again. (She doesn't know Kazuya is his brother) and yet he always made her feel safe and happy. "Nii-sama…I'm sorry." She meekly said.

Naruto chuckles, "What are you crying for…my hime?" As he stops his tears from getting any more moisture and to see the blond girl crying large amounts staining her uniform.

Satellizer looks at Naruto who was smiling with a blush knowing the meaning of 'hime'. "Because, you always give everyone such happiness and kindness, but sacrifice so much in exchange. Someone should at least cry for you right?" she said making Naruto embrace her. "Nii-sama?" she suddenly said as her face flared up for the contact Naruto gave her.

"You don't need to do that." He said softly as he let go and cup her cheeks, "You went through all more than I would ever wish to. I should be the one crying…" he let go of her as he went to the door, "Satella, is there a music room here?" he asked.

"Well, yes but it's only used for third-year students can use it- Hey! Wait for me!" she yells as Naruto already left. She catches up to him as they went their way into the third-year territory. "Nii-sama, where are you determined to find the music room?" she asked as Naruto looks back at her with a smile.

"I just want to play an old piece of music that prefect for my mood." Naruto explain he went into one room that had a pool but he found what he was looking for…a piano. Naruto made empty expression as he sat in the chair as he plays a dark song…it was empty yet full of sadness and love.

_**Play .hack/SIGN OST 1 - A Stray Child **_

Satellizer face was daze as Naruto continue to play and she sat next to him then started to sing, "If you are lost in your way deep in an awesome story. Don't be in doubt and stray cling to your lonesome folly. Now, you're too close to the pain let all the rain go further come back and kiss me in vain, mother oh do not bother. Hear the chorus of pain taking you back to proper ways, it's so easy to find if you could remind me. Now, you are lost in your way deep in an awesome story so I will find you again kiss you for lonesome folly." They play a sweet but sorrowful song filled with hope of love but the despair of pain. If anyone was watching them they think they were lovers. Satellizer lays her head in the crook of Naruto's head as she continues the song in peace. The boy was smiling as he continues to play the song.

_**End song**_

And the song suddenly stops as Naruto looks at the girl who also stop singing, "…amazing isn't?" he asked.

Satellizer still had a daze look as she nod, "Hai…Naruto do you still remember the song my mother, my _real_ mother's song that she play once?"

Naruto nods as he saw a violin from across the pool, "Hold on," he ran to get the instrument as he walk back to see Satellizer already on the piano. Naruto plucks the stings once to see if was tune and to his luck they were. He readies his bow and stood up straight, "Ready?" he asks as he knew the girl was already prepared for the song.

_**Play .hack/SIGN OST 1 - Kiss**_

They started once again another song but this one was more for honest love and sweet happiness. The violin's sweet sharp tones were complemented by the Piano's heavy and light notes that made the two teens smiles at the harmony of the sounds. They play as if they were no longer cared if anyone saw them…no they _wanted_ people to listen to the song to listen to the sweet, caring music that they played however, someone came interrupting them.

_**End song**_

"Naruto!" It was his brother Kazuya who used his katana to lock the doors as fan-girlish screaming can be heard! "YOU SON OF BITCH! FIRST, I GET ATTACK BY PANDORA'S, AND THEN I GET ATTACK BY LIMITERS WHO DEMANDED ME TO TEACH THEM MY FLASH FREEZING. AND LASTLY YOUR DAMN MUSIC WAS HEARD ALL OVER THE SCHOOL AND NOW WE BOTH GOING TO GET RAPE OR WORSE!" he yells at Naruto who tilt his head.

The blond boy spoke, "U mad bro? :P"

…

…

…

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto dodges a fist covered in ice, "Shit!" He yells as his ice-covered fist was back to normal.

Naruto chuckles, "Sorry, c'mon let's get out of here." He said as he places a hand on both Satellizer and Kazuya's shoulders, "Calibration technique: **Burning, Shocking, Flowing, And Drowning!"** Four lines appear on the floor in all different colors as they slowly turn into a single color…silver. "**Teleporting!" **and in a single flash of silver light they disappeared.

They suddenly were three feet in the air, "huh…made a mistake." Naruto suddenly said as they fall to the floor! "Okay…note to self: practice on **Teleporting!**" He said as he got up to see a Sister Margaret and Yumi who were shock to see the boys and the Untouchable Queen. "I…should explain what's going huh?"

Timeskip: An hour later

Naruto was drinking some Royal Milk Tea that Yumi made for him knowing that was his favorite, "Ahh…so elegant, so smooth, and so…delicious! Yumi-sensei, if was a bit older I would marry you here and now!" he laughs making Satellizer glare and Yumi face glow like a bonfire!

Kazuya drinks his cup of tea as well, "wow, if Celestia was here she would make her bride as well. Maybe Nero-sensei as well since he loves this kind of tea too." He stated sadly.

Margaret smiles at the two but frowns sadly, "so…are sure you two want to enter the Pandora's next carnival?" she asked to make sure what they getting into.

Kazuya shook his head, "No, we want to fight all of them! First, second, and third-years!"

Yumi getting out her fantasies (this time it was a bit of S&M…hehehe naughty woman) looks at her late friend's brother, "Why? I know you had Nero to teach you, but to take on everyone single Pandora in the school with only two boys."

Naruto finish his tea and looks at his teacher, "I disagree…because we are God Slayers."

Margaret was schock at the 'we', "You mean Kazuya-san gain the title of-"

"The God Slayer of the Frigid North, Kazuya Aoi and The God Slayer of the Impenetrable Center Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze." Both of the brothers said their titles with pride and honor.

Satellizer was shock to hear that the boy who is Naruto brother in all but blood was also a God Slayer which means his on par with his crush power. "But, still why do you want to fight against every Pandora?"

Naruto sighs as he poured more tea into his cup, "Because…we need a partner." He told them as he drank his cup of Royal Milk Tea, "We need to know who is best suited for us."

Yumi who was little sad that she can't participate looks at her crush, "But wouldn't be better to look for the best of the third-years like Elizabeth Mably?"

Naruto look shock at the name but shook it us as he look Yumi with a smirk, "No, just because they known as the best doesn't mean their suited for our abilities. Furthermore, I need to loosen up with fight and will not hold back!"

Margaret nods, "I see, we shall hold the battle at the-"

Naruto raises a hand, "actually I was going to suggest something better." He interrupted her as he pull out a photo, "I want to have the battle here…Nero's island."

Margaret looks at the photo, "Why?"

Kazuya spoke to her with pride on his face, "Because if you just train the students in one area most of their lives, they would think that any battlefield would have the same layout and that could prove to be fatal."

"But, I need to speak to this to the-"

"Go ahead; they want to witness what my brother and I can do. So tell them that if they want to come bring their best Pandora as well!" Naruto said as he stood up, "And known that Two of the most powerful God Slayers will defeat any thing before losing to the monsters that kill our father…Nero! The Carnival between, my brother and me against the Pandora's shall begin next week!" with that the two brothers bowed and left the room.

Yumi was looking at the headmistress, "Ok…I'm the one only girl who cream her panties when Naruto was making that speech and the music from earlier?" she the vulgar words as the Untouchable Queen raise her hand in the air.

**?**

A woman who had Goddess-like beauty was looking at three males and single female who look like soldiers. "And you know what right?" she asked her weapons.

"Hai, we are to bring Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and Kazuya Aoi to our world." The first boy with expensive looking sunglasses said.

"And to interrogate them where is Nero's body location and the Buji Stigma's." the second said as he showed his blind eyes to his Goddess.

"Also to kill any Pandora or whatever they called those girls back on earth who interfere in our team." The third one said as he was equipped with nine swords.

The girl's lustful smiles at the Goddess, "Also, will it be okay if I take my Naruto-Otōto-chan (little brother) for myself?" she asks as she licks her lips in anticipation.

The Goddess smiles, "Fine, you may. Also, take these three fools with you to convince Naruto and Aoi-kun to join us." She snaps her fingers to summon three maids holding Celestia, Togami, and Kirigiri on their shoulders beaten and unconscious.

The three nods and bows at the beautiful woman, "Understood, The goddess of the NOVA world! We shall comply with your wishes!" They said as they took the three bodies without causing more pain to students of Nero Knight.

The Goddess of the NOVA's smirks, "Very good…Lust" The girl smiles at the woman, "Sloth" the boy with the sunglasses fixes them as he gain a dark smile, "Pride go and do what I have order!" And the boy with nine swords nods as they left. However Pride looks sad, '_I must let protect Naruto and Aoi-san from our Queen and my teammates. Nero-tou-sama, please help me in this challenge."_

**France Genetics**

A girl with cream-colored hair that is short at the back with side-bangs covering both sides of her cheeks, brown eyes, and is has a set of special headphones as she has a petite body form. She was in front of a middle-age man who told something that made smile, "Are you serious, dad?!" she yells in happiness.

The man was Marks Spencer an old friend of Nero, who told his adopted daughter Charles Bonaparte about the battle in Nero's island. He smile at his daughter, "Yes, Naruto will be there. And if you want to go, I shall let you participate in the battle." He said with pride knowing his daughter will go not only as the strongest Pandora in the school but to see Naruto once more. '_I guess those two idiots gave me a positive impact then I originally thought. I would have never smiled at Charles like this, unless it was for the sake of mankind.'_

Charles nods fast as she can, "Please! I want to enter the battle as well! I want to meet Naruto again!"

Marks nods, "Alright, I shall tell them to pick you up when going to the island."

**Genetics America**

A teenage girl who has red hair, which is done in the most unique style, the ends encircles her neck like pincers, while the rest frames her face. Her bangs stop just above her eyes. She also has a very buxom figure. She was smiling as she drank a carbonated soda, "Sweet this week is been going great! Kick some ass, pass some tests, kick some ass, eating my favorite foods with getting into a food-fight…did I mention KICK SOME ASS?" she yells as she lay on her back. "Could this get any better!?" she yells.

She was approach to a teacher who she smiles at, "Yo! What's up, teach?" she asked bluntly.

"You have been chosen to go to Nero's island and to fight against Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze within the next week, any objections?"

…

…

…

"BEST FUCKING DAY OF MY FUCKING LIFE, I AM COMING MY FOXY PRINCE!" she yells as she left…not caring that she was told that it would take a week for the preparations to finish.

**Genetics Germany**

"Julia Munberk will you enter this battle?" The headmaster of the Genetics of Germany asked.

"Yes…I wish to enter by all means." Julia has medium-length dark indigo hair set into a ponytail, with several bangs covering her forehead and strand-bangs covering her cheek. Her uniform consists of an open Genetics blazer with a white button-up shirt revealing a well-endowed bust size. She wears a choker around her neck and has deep amber-colored eyes. "If that is all, I shall take my leave."

She leaves without caring if the Headmaster gave his word or no. '_Naruto-kun…thank god you're still alive. When Yun-sensei said that your master died…I almost did as well thinking you fallen by his side.' _She blushes slightly at the one person who taught to be strong.

**East Genetics**

A average-looking Pandora with green hair, tied of on the back of her head creating two flat pony tails, two hair strands come down behind both her ears and three bangs cover her forehead with separations in-between them above both of her brown tinted eyes. She was in her room and sighing softly, "Next week…I'm going to see Naruto-kun once more…the only reason I became a Pandora was to help him…and now I'm going to fight him." She whimpers at the end. She couldn't bear of hurting her friend…but she has to or less how can she help Naruto the same way he help her? "I don't know what to do."

Chapter End

Omake (**A/N: some of the time, the omakes will be serious so watch out okay?)**

**Location…Nero's island**

A man who was in his early twenties was walking on the island until he felt a sense of dread. "So it seems that time to finally come back to the world of the living may come sooner than later…Cassandra if you can hear my voice protect my children." He said as he made sphere of darkness around him. "Because, it seems the battle of what I have started may finally be finish."

**AK: wow that was awesome right!? Yup, that's right instead of following the canon; I've deicide to make a battle royal for Naruto and Kazuya! Like it? Hate it? Please tell me on your reviews and please leave questions and make them long if you want longer chapter! Also, what should Naruto's and Kazuya (he will not be a Pandora but an assault limiter) ****Sobriquet (nickname/codename) be? There **The God Slayer of the Frigid North and The God Slayer of the Impenetrable Center**, or something completely different? Please leave a better Sobriquet, if you have one for them. And the winner will get a sneak peek of the next chapter!**

**One last thing, if you guys really want Kazuya to be a limiter then I'll do it under these conditions.**

**1: What kind of weapon should he have? Ex: Energy, Katana, or gun?**

**2: How many should be on his back? Limit: 10 to 27**

**3: when and where did he get them?**

**You can leave them in your reviews or put them in your PM messages for me and I'll tell you all later! Have a nice wheeee!**


	5. Chapter 5

_**AK: Yo! Hey, everyone yes another update this time…but not 6000 or 7000 words! *pouts* because of the last chapter! I gave my best on that did a perfect 7000 word chappy which I never did on my other works and only got 12 reviews(thanks you guys who did that)…COME ON SERIOUSLY!? Dudes…I love my stories but please send my reviews hell I'll accept flames as long it tells what I did wrong! I make long chapter when I get long and nice reviews! So please try to send some! It's not that hard. Also, I'm getting out a practically power from Fairy Tail for Aoi and other powers here and there.**_

_**Also, here the thing…**_Kmon13_** idea for Naruto getting Gina and Kazuya getting Amelia…is great! So here's an update on Naruto and Kazuya's harems.**_

_**Naruto Harem:**_ _Elizabeth Mably, Charles Bonaparte, Ingrid Bernstein, Creo Brand, Cassie Lockheart, Arnett McMillan, Attia Simmons, Satellizer L. Bridget, Violet L. Bridget, __Su-Na Lee__, __Roxanne Elipton,__Julia Munberk,__Gina Papleton,__ and Chiffon Fairchild._

_**Kazuya:**_ _Rana Linchen, Rattle, Amelia Evans and Ouka Tenjouin._

_**Also, Kazuya will gain Energy and Katana as his volt weapons. The number of stigmata's and how he got them will be reveal next chapter. Also, I got someone to do all of my endings AN from now on! I do not own Naruto or Freezing because if I did…this will be a fuckin' real and I'll be famous and rich!**_

_**You like it! Now, let's start the story!**_

Freezing Heroes Chapter four: The Sannin and Mock battle: Naruto VS Kazuya! The Attack and Betrayal of the God Slayers of the West and East: Apollo and Artemis.

Naruto and Aoi were training in a forest as they throw high-speed fists to each other. Naruto tries to sweep-kick the freezing-user legs but Aoi smirks as he jumps and brings his left knee to hit Naruto's head. The Buji stigmata Pandora was smiling as he move his head out of the way as Aoi 'tchs' Naruto clasps his hands as he brought a haymaker onto Aoi's leg. "ARRGH!" Nero's second best student was in large amount of pain from the heavy attack. When Naruto thought he won he didn't see his brother squat to his knees and punch him...twice...trice...four times fast and powerful jabs that force the air out of Naruto's stomach and as he tried desperately to fix that problem Kazuya lifted his body with his left arm and double kick Naruto chest sending the God Killer of Center in the air. Aoi smirks at this chance to use _that_ and push his body from the ground from the same arm that was in the ground and started to amazing kick combo as they got higher and higher into the air defying the laws of gravity! Naruto was helpless as his brother was doing this and just tried to block the kicks the best as can do. Aoi smirks when they were high enough to use that_ move _now! Aoi fist that were cover in boxing tape was wrapping around Naruto and made him completely defenseless! Kazuya smirks as he took the tied-up body of Naruto as they started to descend from the air, the Freezing specialist force both of them heads to head straight to the ground and spins as they went faster to the earth! "_**Freezing Lotus!**_" Kazuya yells as he jumps away from Naruto and lands safely from the sudden crater in the ground! But, he frowns as he saw Naruto lifeless body started to turn into sand.

Aoi sighs as he felt a long piece of cold steel touch the back of his neck. He raise his hands as Naruto was the now behind him, "Okay for the record if it wasn't your ability to use all those elemental _**Freezing's**_ you be kissing dirt right now." he jokily says. "Draw?" he requested since he had his sword drawn and held it in reverse style as it was pointed in Naruto stomach.

The blond nods to the swordsmen, "Sure. Kazuya seriously man, you've gotten better from the year long training from the former God Slayer of the North."

Kazuya nods and stretches his body; it seems that he should really do that if he needs to get more flexible in future battles. "Not really, Ur and Ultear just gave me the ability to make my freezing into a three-dimensional weapon rather then it's usually two-dimensional. Though I really wish that they didn't stripped down to their underwear to train in the freakin' cold!" he yells.

Naruto however tilts his head, "Uh, you sure you not gay? I mean, I've heard that those two were insanely hot and you're saying that they were giving a great show for training as well." he baited for his brother to bite knowing the best pranks for men were questioning their sexual preference.

Aoi blushes and frails his arms around, "FOR THE LAST TIME! I...AM...NOT...GAY! I just waiting to meet the right one." he pouted, yes he pouted, at his brother.

Naruto waves his hand to dismiss it, "Tis only a joke, a joke!" he said. "C'mon let's go to the cafeteria to get something to eat!" he walks out the forest that was close to the school and Kazuya fellow suit.

They made small talk as they walk, even though it has been only a few hours since they made the announcement for the battle at Nero's island within the week. (that is if they find the island in that short amount of time.) They whole school demanded even more from them. Pandora's were after them to make baptisms with them, limiters begging them to learn Naruto **Burning **and **Shocking **techniques and for his brother his **Flash Freezing**. Naruto sighs at this predicament those moves are _technically _teachable but the process and conditions to even start the first steps are basically impossible since for **Flash Freezing **you must bring your own body temperature to very low level and train in a extremely cold climate to have better control over it as well to proficient as his brother's to create ice almost immediately as he can. For Naruto his conditions were just extreme as **Flash Freezing **if not more dangerous!

Naruto open the door to the lunchroom as he and Kazuya instantly made their bodies ready for a battle when their saw the cafeteria filled with third-years. Now, all first and second years were the main girls after the two brothers, but the third-years are different. The weaker third of that year were scare of him, the second third and average rank Pandora's at least half of them were scare of them and the rest were after the brothers as well. The Third and final of the Pandora's in the third-year hated them since they run the school and held the most power, by their eyes, Naruto and Kazuya are weeds needed to be pluck before they become to strong and some of the wanted them as well. On Naruto's back had six of his Buji Stigmata's (up to Three Tails just for the record, remember that each three Stigma's equals a single tail) glowing fiercely since some of those young women can actually fight unlike the bitch he almost killed a day ago. Kazuya skin turn a bit pale as the air around him was started to become visible from the cold aura he was giving off. Most of the girls got out from their seats as they got ready to fight the duo, Naruto smirks as he licks his lips waiting in anticipation for the fight. But however he was denied as the girl from earlier that day appear. The whole third year students stop as they waited for something to happen. Naruto know what was this feeling he remembers how his father Nero always told him that people who had power and the aura to back it up can make people see them as leaders.

...

...

...

Naruto smirks at the aura if this small amount that this woman can bring is enough to make the school act lick this by power and age then he would be laughing his ass off. Nero had the aura that was a king, but this girl aura isn't anything to be laugh at either, but like it was stated...compare to the two…Naruto will never be swayed by this small aura of authority. Naruto looks at the girl and narrowed his eyes at her, "Why the hell are you stalking me?" he asked as he heard the girls gasped from what he said. "Well...?" he left the question hanging. As he saw the girl blushed from his stare. _'Is she sick?' _he thought to himself.

The elegant woman was indeed flushed in her face, "_*coughs*_ I am Elizabeth Mably,"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "And I'm Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, I would say nice to meet you...but i would be lying." he rudely told the third-year student.

Kazuya felt the lust and anger of the room at least double or, hell forbid, triple from Naruto comment. "I am Kazuya Aoi, I am Kazuha Aoi little brother and Naruto best ally in any battle." he would say partner but that would cause miscommunications with the girls since he lived with at least multiple girls back in Nero's home and trust him when he tells you this don't ever _EVER_ give any woman the impression of BL or aka Boy's Love. He still remembers the horrible times of girls asking him, who was the one that started it with bleeding noses. "Naruto does not mean any disrespect Elizabeth-senpai, he just...well from the stares you can only image."

The long-blonde hair girl nods, "Indeed...Girls do not attack Naruto Uzumaki or Kazuya Aoi, the school just fix the cafeteria don't make their efforts waste from any forms of revenge." she commended them.

Naruto looks at Elizabeth with some anger in his eyes, "What's wrong? Can handle two males?" he yells making Aoi place a hand on his shoulder.

Kazuya was angry that Elizabeth as well thinking that his brother and himself were unworthy of fighting them, "Not now, we're outnumber and I thinking the best fighters in the school are here too." he told the blond spear-user.

Naruto looks back, "Are you kidding? We can take them!" he loudly whispers to his brother, but Kazuya sighs.

"We _can_, but remember that we still need to train ourselves before trying gain too much attention!" he reminded his brother about the point of coming to West Genetics to gain more power to completely win against those monster that made Nero go into a coma. "Look, let's just give them the benefit of the doubt and eat here hoping that they won't attack us. And if they do attack we can just defend ourselves."

Naruto sighs sadly, "Fine, let's just eat go back to eat our room." Naruto said as he went to get some of the free ramen. "Anyway, Kazuya we need to discuss the details of our training," he said out loud as his brother had thirty plates with many foods piled on top of each.

Kazuya who had a chicken drumstick in his mouth and nods, "yeah, although this may not be the most ideal place to talk about it, we still need to do explain what we have done." he said and sat down on a chair on a empty booth as he started eating all his food that he got as Naruto sat in front of him. Naruto got twenty bowls of ramen and got plates that had other meals that had many vegetables for the blonde God Slayer of the Center. Naruto glare the green enemies he'll have to face and looks at the green enemies, "well, let's start...I was train by The God Slayer of the South and three of more Godparents Orochimaru, Jiraiya, and Tsunade otherwise known as the sannin and the only three God Slayers to work together perfectly as a team." He said and heard some gasps from the Pandora's from what he said.

Kazuya nods, "I was train by Ul from the North and former God Slayer of the North and another know as The Swordsman of the Light." He said gaining more gasp. Ul was known as the only Limiter female in the world because she can use **Freezing** and ice-like attacks!

"So, she gave you the title of the God Slayer of the North after one year?" Naruto said.

Kazuya smiles proudly, "That's right, Ul-sensei gave me the God Slayer of the North a month before we meet in onee-chan's grave." He said.

Naruto finishes his food as he tilt his chair back a bit and place his feet on the table of the booth, "Well, for me…I learn to make theories during battles, making old fashion herbal remedies and learning both modern diseases and medicine, and lastly my favorite tuning to nature from the old pervert."

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT BOY!? I AM A..."

Naruto and Kazuya both turn white, "Oh no…"

"SUPER PERVERT!" and there in front of the entrance were five people. "YES, IT IS I! THE MAN WHO MAKE ALL THE WOMEN IN THE WHOLE WORLD SCREAM IN JOY… JIRAIYA OF THE SANNIN!" Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil' (油, _abura_). He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta (wooden sandals), a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back.

"Jiraiya must you make an overly flamboyant entrance every time we visit Naruto-kun?" A soft but audible voice came. This person was a tall man with extremely pale skin and waist-length black hair. He had a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils and purple markings around his eyes — a reference to his snake-like nature. He wore long white robes with purple lining embroidered with yellow tomoe markings, tied with a purple ribbon forming a bow in the front, as well as white leggings and black open-toed shoes, and mesh top with a purple lining under it. "As much as I would love to hit you…Tsunade, Ul?" he asked with a smug smile as two women came and punch so hard he was sent flying at Naruto and Kazuya and knock all three of them out!

"Gladly, Orochimaru!" they both said.

"Oi, Kaa-chan! You just knock out Kazuya-kun and Naruto-kun!" a raven-hair girl said! Ultear is a pale-skinned woman with dark purple hair and brown eyes. Ultear has a rather voluptuous figure, and she wears a long white kimono and had only one sleeve on left arm. She had a green-sea orb on her wrist attach to a bracelet.

One of the women who bear a striking resemblance to the Raven-haired girl, this woman had an average height with a slim, curvaceous figure. She had short dark purple hair that was kept at chin length. Her clothing consisted of a tan jacket with a black collar, jeans and a red tank top. "Hehehe, sorry Ultear!" she picks up both of the young men and smacks their heads together! "Oi, you guys awake now?" she asked as the two gave a shaking thumbs-up and she drops them instantly. "Well, that was easy!"

The other woman sighs as she _gently_ picks up the boys this time and check on their bodies, this female is a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, blonde hair. Her hair is waist-length with shoulder-length bangs framing both sides of her face. She wears a grass-green haori with the kanji for _gamble_ (賭, _kake_) written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she wears a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She wears open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft pink lipstick. "Hey are you boys all right?" she asked.

Naruto shook his head as he saw the woman, "Yeah...hold the phone- why are you all here in West Genetics?" he asked.

Before he got his answer Sister Margaret came into the cafeteria. "Naruto, they came because of the request you made for the battle at your father's island." she said as she saw the four adults, "it's nice to meet you all again my old friends."

Orochimaru smiles, "Likewise Margaret-san."

Naruto glares at the adults, "What do you mean by me request for Nero's island becoming the location and arena for the carnival?" he demanded. Why would they interfere in his quest of killing those seven bastards for making his father go into a coma that day?

"Naruto...as your mentors and family we can't allow you to do this." this came from the Super pervert. "We heard from The God Slayer of the East why you are making this big request...to make the killers of Nero come after you." Some of the girl gave worried looks at Naruto.

Naruto and Kazuya smirks, "hmph…when do you all know?"

The former God Slayers look shock at this!

Naruto smiles kindly, "Come on, tell us when? After Nero's death? After the last year of training? The first Day of School? Or just now?" he said as his face become more and more evilly as Orochimaru was so pale people may actually see right through him.

Kazuya smiles as well with the same darkness as his brother, "I mean…if you knew about that…then you should've known that Nero was going to be attack at that day right?"

Jiraiya shook his head, "No, we didn't…"

Naruto sighs as he gain a small pout, "I see…no matter." He was about to walk away until Jiraiya was in front of him. "Unless you allow me to make my request I will continue to find a way to draw out the seven sins."

Jiraiya grabs his shirt and lifts him up, "LISTEN GAKI! YOU HAVE TO GROW UP! NERO DIED SO YOU CAN LIVE WITH YOUR SIBLING STUDENTS BUT YOU JUST WANT TO THROW THAT ALL AWAY FOR REVANGE?!" he yells.

"All I want is to have Nero to gain an eternal and peaceful sleep!" he resounded and kicks the mentor in his chest as he landed on all fours.

Orochimaru steps between them, "I have a solution to all this." He started as he look at Naruto, "It is true that Nero die for you…" then he look at is comrade, "But, you must also realize that Naruto is a God Slayer and the most powerful of them all. Meaning we should treat him and Aoi-kun as such. Let's have them fight."

Kazuya seem to understand the idea, "You mean Naruto and I?"

The pale man nods, "Yes, if we see how much we and Nero taught them to fight…we let them use Nero's island."

Jiraiya looks at his ally in shock, "Wait, you will allow them to bait themselves for death!?"

"No, but we must honor Nero wishes to treat them like fellow allies and that is why I've suggest this idea."

Naruto looks at his brother, "I have no problems…you?"

"I as well, we shall take this option." Kazuya told the snake-like man.

Margaret looks at the boys, "I see…the school carnival will be the arena for the match…are you sure about this?"

The boys nodded as they were about to leave…but suddenly they were three girls in the air with weapons attacking them! Naruto and Kazuya look at each other and both did a spinning kick as their feet made contact and made them push each other away, before the girls hit them. Orochimaru look shock at that display of trust and quick thinking! '_They were able to know each other strength and trusted to put enough power to get them both to softy…not even I can put that much trust in anyone! Not even my own teammates!'_ And saw that the three women who attack his student were second-year students!

Naruto sighs, "Yo bro, these girls are from Satella-chan's carnival! If I remember right… ranked 5th Trish McKenzie, 4th Aika Takeuchi, 3rdAudrey Duval."

Kazuya nods, "Thanks…but why are they here?"

Trish smirks, "We saw how Naruto is rather close to the Untouchable Queen and his skills are amazing…so we giving him two choices join us or-"

"DIE?" They were interrupted by the two boys knocking them all out with a single kick and made everyone months dropped at the power and speed of those two males. Naruto tap the tip of his show on the ground gaining everyone, "Oww…you know Nero's girlfriend wasn't kidding about idiots having hard heads. Itai…I hit two in one shot…NOW that REALLY hurts." He mock sadness in his voice as he pretended to nurse his foot.

Kazuya rolled his eyes, "Okay, now you're acting like a brat." He said as he suddenly grip his foot as well. "Actually, I think I can feel it too!"

Everyone sweat dropped…Naruto who has his arm cut by sharp chains…Kazuya who was stab by a nymphomaniac knife…AND THEY CAN ACTUALLY THINK HITTING SOMEONE ON THE HEAD HURTS WORSE!? The brother laughs as they walk back to their room. Tsunade gain a rueful smile, "It seems that their bond with each other is closer than ever…since his death…"

Jiraiya cups his chin and nods, "Indeed, they trust each other with undying loyalty that you don't really see in this era anymore…"

Orochimaru chuckles, "I wonder…did Nero chose them because of that or was it something more personally then that?"

_**The next day **_

Naruto was sitting in front of Satellizer who was fidgeting as he did quick kicks and punches. He did this little dance as he waited for the gate to the carnival open so he can fight against his brother. He wonders how his brother has become since their masters death.

Satellizer looks at her crush as she stood up, "Nii-sama…why are you so determined to get this request official?"

Naruto sighs, "Because, I want revenge…I will continue to find a way to kill them and gave my father peace."

"E-Even if you become a monster or die!?" she yells. She can't lose him of all people…Naruto, one who gave her so much love and courage in the hellhole she was put in.

"Of course…if it means that I can protect you, Kazuya, Violet, my sibling students, and…Charles…I would become the God Slayer of Hell…" he said with conviction in his voice but wavered in slight fear when he said the last part. "Either way…this may be my only chance to get them."

_Attention! The carnival will start in the next 5 minutes! All Pandora's participating must be ready!_

Naruto smiles as he walk to the hallway as he look back to see the blond-haired woman, "Also…if I'm victorious with my goal…" he gain the most handsome and serious face that made her see Naruto into something higher than any man or hero she even seen. "I'll marry you…" he left as Satellizer faints from the confession.

Naruto smiles as he saw the land that was basically like an apocalyptic version of a city in ruins. He saw a long piece of a pillar as he knew there was a single entity there. "Sorry that I'm late." He said as the figure. But, this man was wearing a red robe with red hair. "Wait…"

**With Kazuya**

The brother of Naruto was looking for said blonde and saw a woman landed in front of him, "What the-? I thought only Naruto and I were fighting." This woman was wearing light blue armor that was similar to eastern knights from the middle ages. She had blonde hair that seemed more golden to Naruto's sun-kissed hair. "Wait…you're-!"

_***SLASH!* (imagine the scene gets cut in half and Naruto and Aoi's face are in both half's.)**_

"Apollo/Artemis!" the brother yelled in perfect unison in both different areas!

_**Naruto and Apollo area**_

"Why are you here, Apollo?" Naruto asked as he was in slight confusion!

Apollo glares Naruto as he summons a bow from hellish red flames that had black tint to it! "To kill the false son of Nero!" he yells as he ran towards Naruto!

Naruto wasn't able to move as he saw the man come towards him with the intent to kill! "Why?" he asked.

_***SPLAT!***_

_**Kazuya and Artemis area**_

Kazuya was crossing blades with the beauty of a knight Artemis, "WHY!? You are one of our allies and you are just going to kill us like this?!" he yells to the woman.

Artemis shook her head, "No…personally I really wanted stay allies…but, my brother…the love of my life wants you two dead. So…can…you…_**DIE**_…_**for**_…_**me**_?" she politely asks as Kazuya suddenly grips his heart and fells to his knees.

The Freezing-specialist vision becomes blurry and extremely bright, "Damn you…Artemis." He curses the woman as he fell to the floor.

The woman sighs as she walks to fallen boy and raise her sword. "Ja ne…"

*_**SPLAT!***_

Chapter End

_**Tico: Yo, Tico is here to explain why Azure-kun isn't here! He had to some last minute errands and ask Tico his lovely assistant to talk about Next chapter! YAY! Oh no! Did Kitsune-kun and Blue-kun die?! And just who are Apollo and Artemis? And more to the question why did no one notice them? If you ask me that fishy! Moh! Why can't things be nice and simply for the two boys? Aw wasn't sweet for Naruto to give Starry-chan a proposal? Will Kitsune-kun and Blue-kun come back from the dead and beaten the snot of the fellow God Slayers or be dead as a door nail? Here's the preview of the next chapter! **_

_Preview_

* * *

_Naruto was smiling as he finally had all thirty stigmata's all glowing, "Oi, Apollo! It's time to let you see my Ace in the hole! __**JUUBI MODE!"**_

* * *

_Kazuya smiles as his arms were covered in ice, "Artemis-sempai…behold, my most powerful ace in the hole! __**Absolute Zero Freezing Fists!"**__ he yells as his bones were the only visible things inside the chucks of ice!_

* * *

_Naruto was holding Apollo as he saw his life slipping, "Dammit…even now you and dad are still trying to protect me…I'm sorry…brother."_

_Kazuya cries as he held the Goddess Slayer of the East in his arms, "We swear that this day forth we will-"_

* * *

_End of preview!_

_**Tico: Wow that was intense! Please, send my king, Azureking, lots and lots of reviews! HAVE A NICE WHEEEE!**_


End file.
